By the Stars
by PraiseTheGoddess
Summary: This is my take on the story of Final Fantasy XV, with a few tweaks here and there. And a whole new character in the mix. Be warned that this may contain spoilers in later chapters, to those who did not finish the game. I will add warnings before each chapter once they start tho. Comments, critique and such are most welcome. (Might get tagged as explicite later on..depends on mood)
1. Fate

_"Noct, Luna"_ , the little girl squealed as she entered the room, her raven locks bouncing around her shoulders as she came running over. The young Oracle opened her arms and hugged her tight, smiling at the younger girls lively greeting. As both of them let go, brown eyes fell onto sad blue ones. Without another word the little girl went to the young Prince' side, giving him the lightest of hugs. Her eyes, now much more sad then before, fell back onto the blond girl. _"It's ok Aidin."_ , she gave her a reassuring smile, _"The Prince is just sad that you are to leave again soon."_.The little girl let go of Noctis, but smiled at him, _"Don't be sad Noct. I asked my dad and he said that we can come back here if uncle Regis allows it."_. A small grin formed on the Prince sad face as he heard her words. _"Aidin, it's King Regis, not uncle. I know you have known him for as long as you can think, but still."_ , Luna scolded her with a sigh. Aidin wasn't having any of it, _"But uncle Regis said it was okay to call him that. At least in private."_ , the last few words not more than a whisper.

The young Prince was watching their exchange rather amused. Ai knew exactly that Luna didn't like her acting this casually when she spoke of him or his father. But what she had said was true, his father had agreed to it long ago. Was it when they where four? Or five? Noctis couldn't remember, it just became normal over time.

While the two girls where arguing, and the Prince lost in thoughts, the door opened again. Without any of the three noticing, a man in his mid thirties entered. His short, black hair and brown eyes left no doubt that he was the father of the little girl arguing with the young Oracle. Upon seeing the scene, a smile spread on his face.

With a light cough he had their attention. _"Apologies for my intrusion on this, I'm sure, very important discussion. But, I was sent by His Majesty to inform you to get ready for a stroll through the gardens. He believes the Prince would like to get outside for a change."_ , his tone was rather amused. The older two of the girls smiled and nodded in agreement, the younger one slowly walked over to the man's side and tugged on his sleeve. _"Does that include me too?"_ , she whispered to him. Before he could answer the young Prince spoke up, _"Uncle Johann, I know you're coming with us. So Ai can tag along, right?"_. With a sigh and another smile, Johann nodded, _"His Majesty already agreed to that."_.

Pushing the Prince along in his wheelchair after they had left the young Ladies room, Johann looked at his daughter. Smiling and talking to the Prince, she was such a lively child. _'Just like her mother.'_ , he thought, a sad smile forming on his face. He knew Aidin didn't remember her mother, much like the young Prince. Maybe that was another reason they got along so well, not just because of what had been decided years ago. He sighed, no use brooding over it right now. Things would fall into place when it was time. For now, all of them should enjoy the time they had.

As they reached the doors to the garden, His Majesty was already waiting for them. Aidin smiled and started running towards the King, which knelt down to hug her and pick her up, before his eyes fell on his grinning son. _"It's good to see you in high spirits Noctis. It seems the time you spent here with Lady Lunafreya and young Lady Solis did do you well."_ , he said, smiling. _"Uncle Regis."_ , a little voice to the side of the King spoke up, _"Do we really have to go back soon?"_. Smiling at her, the King set Aidin down again. _"Noctis is the Crown Prince, Lady Solis, and you are the daughter of the Royal Adviser. We can't have you two stay here forever."_ , he spoke, softly to both of them, _"However, we agreed that you could visit again from time to time."_.

After Luna had arrived, they all set out towards the fast gardens of Fenestala Manor. Aidin running alongside Noctis in his wheelchair, which was pushed by Luna, followed by King Regis and Johann. It didn't take them long to find the rest of the Fleuret family, flanked by people that must have been Royal Advisers and the likes of Sylva and her son Ravus. The King went ahead of them greeting the current Oracle, Luna's mother Sylva.

Then, as the children and Johann came closer, it seemed as if clouds where starting to cover the sky. Everyone looked up, but it was already too late. It was not clouds, but airships covering the sky, Niflheim warships. Soldiers started dropping from above, attacking everyone in sight. Regis turned around, running towards the children, Johann already picking up his daughter. As he reached them, he picked up his son from the wheelchair and took Luna's hand. Running, he could hear Ravus desperate cry for help, people dying around them. And then he felt the young girl's hand slip from his own. No, not slip, she let go. He turned around looking at her, one last time, called out her name, one last time. Then he ran, not looking back, despite the screams from his son and the young girl in her fathers arms next to him.


	2. Years gone by

_Years gone by_

First day in high school, needless to say Aidin was excited. More about the fact that it was high school, not about the fact that it actually was school. Her dad had let her out of the car a few streets away, no one needed to see the fancy car the Royal Adviser used to drop his daughter off. Now she was standing in the yard in front of the school, looking it up and down, taking a few deep breaths, fixing her school uniform again before she made her way to the entrance.

But her determination was soon gone, as commotion started. Surprised she turned around, as the rest of the students flocked towards the main gate. As soon as she got as much as a glimpse of the car, Aidin let out a sigh and made her way over. There, standing in front of a fancy car, that clearly belonged to the royal house of Lucis, was a rather sleepy and moody looking Noctis. Flanked by none other than Ignis, she could only imagine what he had to go through to get Noct here.

Excusing and at the same time shoving her way through the masses of gossiping students, Ai finally managed to get to the front. As soon as the Prince saw her, his face lit up a little. Giving Ignis a short wave, he made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?", Ai inquired as soon as Noct had reached her. "Wow, nice to see you too?", he yawned at her. "How about you wake up first? Seriously sleepyhead, did Ignis bribe you to get here on time?", she knew how hard it was to wake him up after all.

As they made their way towards the school entrance the crowd seemed to part automatically. No one wanted to stand in the way of the Crown Prince. 'Better for them.', Aidin thought, being woken up this early, Noct could be rather grumpy. Anyway, nothing exactly explained why he was here in the first place. The precious Prince, attending a public school. After what happened in Tenebrae back then, the King refused to let his son go out of the palace. And if he did he was never alone. Besides, after what her father had told her, the Prince was usually home schooled.

Inside the school she stopped and turned towards Noctis, "Which class are you in?". Now seeming a little more awake, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumbled piece of paper. "Uh, class 1-2, is that right?", he seemed to have serious problems reading the paper. Annoyed, Ai snatched the paper from his hands and took a look, "Noct, what the hell did you do with this? Did you chew on it or something?". The paper was barely readable. 'It could be 1-2..could be', Aidin sighed. His arms crossed behind his head, the Prince just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, IF it is what this says, we're in the same class. So come on.", and with that she started to drag him along.

"Can't you slow down. It's way too early for physical activities.", Noct complained as they had finally reached the classroom. Turning around, Ai gave him a stern look. "Look Noct, this is a public school. You better get used to it. And could you stop staring at us, dammit.", the last words where directed at the group of girls standing behind the Prince. Said turned around and looked at the girls, which in turn started to blush furiously. Noticing that, Noctis' features hardened. He turned towards Ai again, "Let's sit down.", was all he said, before he went past her into the classroom. Taking another look at the girls, she hurried after him. Since he had picked a seat next to the window, she settled for the desk to his right.

She took a careful look at her best friend. He had turned to look outside the window, his chin resting in his left palm, covering his mouth. He was annoyed, Aidin could tell. No wonder, he had barely set foot into the school ten minutes ago and the female population had already fallen head over heels for him. She let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today. It was always the same. The girls fell in love with Noct and in turn the boys would get jealous and badmouth him behind his back, at least that's what they thought they did. Noctis was fully aware of what went on around him and it hurt him. He would have never said it, but it was obvious. After all it was the very reason Ai was his only friend.

The first half of the day went on and was, luckily, rather uneventful. The teacher entered, introduced himself and asked them for introductions. As it was the Prince turn, everyone got really excited. But they where soon disappointed as he left it at a simple, "I'm Noctis.". Aidin would have laughed, if it wouldn't have been so sad. After all everyone assumed to know everything about him, be it through the news or the countless articles on the internet, so Noct didn't feel the need to say more. At lunch break, both of them decided to stay in the classroom. The school did not provide lunch, but her dad had backed her a few snacks and Noctis, of course, had delicious food prepared, probably Ignis' doing.

Classes went on and Ai could have sworn she saw Noct doze off a few times. As the bell finally signaled the end of their first day, both of them started packing slowly. They had come up with it at lunch, to avoid most of the students leaving. The Prince was already in a bad mood, no need to make it even worse. The classroom got emptier and they finally deemed it ok to go, but Aidin noticed the boy sitting in front of Noct still sitting there. He seemed to look for something, so she did not pay him anymore mind. Leaving school, both of them talked and Noct's mood seemed to pick up again, even though he was complaining about how boring it classes where.

Suddenly someone slapped Noctis on the shoulder, surprising him, making him stop and turn around. Standing there was the boy from class earlier, smiling at Noct, "hey there, Prince Noctis.". Said looked at him, confused to say the least. "I'm Prompto. Nice to meet you.", the blond went on, still smiling. Both of the ravenettes stood there, surprised and confused, till Noct smiled at the other boy, "Don't I know you?". Prompto gave him a shy little laugh and they went to walk on. Ai stood there for a few more seconds, till Noctis gave the other boy a shove and she heard a little laugh from him. 'Looks like I have to share from now on.', smiling to herself, she went to catch up with them.


	3. And so it begins

_And so it begins_

"Your Highness, would you please wake up already?", Ignis stood at the door, sighing furiously, as he tried to wake the sleeping Prince for the last half hour. You would think he was used to getting up by now, but no, not Noct. With a groan he turned around, covering his head with a pillow, sign enough for Ignis that he was once again talking to the walls. Mumbling to himself, he closed the door. Ten more minutes then, if not he had to think of something to get him out of bed.

As he reached the spacious lobby of the Citadel, he was greeted by a sight that gave him at least some hope. "Good morning Iggy.", came the friendly greeting of the all too familiar girl. "Good morning Lady Solis.", he greeted back, keeping his manners as he was taught. Looking at her, she usually was a very lively person, but today she seemed a little off. Sure she was smiling, but Ignis noticed, it did not reach her eyes. 'Curious.', he thought. "Might I ask, what brings you here this early?", he might as well try ask a few things, maybe he would figure something out.

Her smile turned sad for a few moments, before she looked at him again as if it hadn't happened. "Well we are leaving today to make sure my best friend gets married, I figured that was a good reason to be early.", she smiled at him, but again her eyes remained empty. "Hmm, I see. Well you could actually help me if it is not asking too much of you. He refuses to get up.", pushing his glasses up Ignis sighed. With a little laugh she nodded, before she went past him. "Don't worry Specs, I'll take care of it.", she let him know, before he could hear her starting to run down the corridors. "Well, let me go and find the rest then.", the brunette said to himself as he set off too.

On the other side of the corridors the Prince was still lazying around in bed, cause you know, being awake doesn't necessarily mean you have to get up. Besides, he did not really feel like getting up. If he got up, it meant he had to leave. And not just that, he would have to get married. He liked Luna, how could he not, she had never been anything but nice to him. But did he love her? Groaning he turned around, throwing the pillow, that had covered his head earlier, across the room. It had been twelve years since he had last seen or talked to her. What was his father thinking? Oh right, it wasn't his father's idea, those bastards from Niflheim came up with this. 'To strengthen the bond between the Empire and Insomnia, my ass.', he thought, throwing another pillow right at the door.

"Yea, good morning to you too.", came a grumpy voice from the direction he had just thrown the pillow at. Looking up, his mood brightened a little. "Hey Ai, sorry 'bout that.", Noctis said, finally sitting up in bed. Aidin walked in and closed the door, "You ok? Or do you just enjoy throwing pillows around?", she joked while picking it up. A little laugh escaped his lips, before he got out of bed, revealing a rather lightly clothed Prince, starting to stroll around in nothing more than his shorts. Upon seeing that, Ai turned around. Not just out of embarrassment, but to hide her blushing face. "Gods, Noct. Get dressed already. Your dad could call for you any minute now. I'm sure you wouldn't want to say bye dressed like that.", she tried to sound casual, teasing even, as they always did. The ravenette on the other hand looked at her back, a little confused, but eventually found his way towards the closet.

While Noctis was getting dressed, Aidin picked up the other poor pillow that had suffered under the Prince, seemingly, bad mood. Once he was probably dressed and the pillows back to in their rightful place, they both looked at each other. Somehow the atmosphere inside the room had gotten quite awkward. The young woman, not able to stand the awkward silence anymore, spoke up first, "So, yea, guess we're going to see Luna again, huh?". Well that wasn't awkward at all. Noct let out a sigh before he looked at her with a rather awkward smile, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, looks like it.", that short answer was all she got, as his phone started ringing. He went past her, picking up his phone from the nightstand, "Yea? Oh Ignis.", a short pause, "Ok, got it. We'll be right there.". With that he hung up. She turned around to look at him, it wasn't hard to guess what that call was about. "Let's go see uncle Regis then.", Aidin said, before she took his hand, turned around and they left the room.

After meeting up with Prom, Gladio and Iggy, they had met with the King. To say the talk did not go as Ai had imagined would have been an understatement. She knew that the King and his son had grown distant in the past years, but she didn't think it was that bad. As they left through the front doors of the Citadel, her father had stopped her. "So in the end you're really leaving. I knew this day would come, but I thought we had a little more time.", Johann said as he hugged her. Aidin started laughing, "Dad, you're acting like I'll never come back again. It's just for a few weeks.", she reassured him. He let go of her, only to take her hands into his. "Listen to me, whatever you do, whatever happens, stay near your friends, understood? And promise me to take good care of his Highness.", Johann said to his daughter, smiling. 'But his eyes look so sad.', Ai noticed looking at him. She nodded nonetheless, hugging him again, before she pressed a little kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry dad, we'll be back soon.", she said, before letting go and joining the others.

After King Regis had given Noctis and his friends a few words to heed, they made their way to the car. As everyone had finally found their place, Ignis started the engine. The two ravenettes looked back, waving at their fathers, before they left the Citadel gates. With their children out of sight, Johann turned towards his King. "Your Majesty," he started, only to be interrupted, "Now old friend, enough with that. What do you say? One last glass, to the good old days?", Regis smiled at him. Putting a hand on his friends shoulder, Johann nodded, "Lead the way Reggie.". A few minutes later they sat down in some comfortable chairs, in the Kings office. Pouring each other a glass of whiskey, neither of them said anything for a while. Johann broke the silence eventually, "You talked to Cid recently?". Regis let his sight wander, "Yes, can't say he was happy about the things I told him. He will help them nonetheless.", a little smile on his face. "Don't you think we should have told them at least..", Johann started, but was cut of by the King, "Have some faith in them old friend. Everything will fall into place eventually.". With that both men smiled, raising their glasses. "To the good old days," Johann said, "and those that are to come.", Regis finished.


	4. On the Road

_On the Road_

"Can we all just agree to never let Prom drive the Regalia again?", Ai suggested, sitting in the back of the car that was currently pushed by three of the guys. They had made it outside of the Crown City not too long ago and Ignis had agreed that it was now save to let the others drive if they so desired. Prompto, being as enthusiastic as ever, had taken this chance. With Iggy in the passenger seat, the party had been on their way towards Hammerhead. A pit stop supposed to be not too far from Insomnia, according to the map. Everything went well so far, till the car started to stutter and finally stand still, in the middle of the road. None of them really handy when it came to cars, they had sat in the smoldering heat of Duscae for about an hour, when it was finally decided that pushing the car along was the only way to get anywhere.

So here they where, Specs and Ai sitting in the car, checking their phones for a signal every now and then, while Gladio, Prompto and Noctis where pushing. Lots of teasing and complaining along the way, while Iggy and Ai tried their best not to laugh. "It's not my fault the car broke down, you know. That could have happened to anyone.", the blonde on the right side complained. "Less whining, more pushing.", the brunettes voice came from the back. "This heat is killing me. How much farther Ignis?", Noct inquired, surprisingly, not as annoyed as Ai would have thought. "You know, these black clothes are not exactly helpful in this climate.", she said, stating the obvious. Like the rest of the guy she presented with an all new outfit for their journey. A pair of skinny jeans, torn in the front, touched up with little chains running through. A mostly simple black top, arms a little longer, but a wide collar, that showed some of her shoulders and a pair of plain black boots, with the obligatory red profile. Oh and not to forget the leather jacket, which she had tossed at the seat next to her for now. It was nothing too fancy, but she liked it. Ignis turned around to look at her, "They identify us as members of the Crownsguard, you should wear them with pride.", he started to lecture. Aidin sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know that much, thank you Captain Obvious.", her words making the rest of the guys laugh.

After what felt like two hours of pushing, phone checking, whining and complaining, they had finally pushed the Regalia into Hammerhead. Prom and Noct looked like they where done for the day, sitting down next to the car. Gladio on the other hand looked like it had just been a light workout. Cindy came introducing herself and her Paw-paw, Cid. The old man didn't seem too thrilled to meet them, but agreed to repair the car. After the Regalia was put into Cid's care Ignis came up to them, "A moment Noct?". Once they all had gather around he continued, "We've expanded the last of our funds on the repairs.". Everyone looked at each other. "Soo~," Prompto chimed in, "what are we going to do then?". "Well how about we ask your girlfriend?", Ai said, grinning at the blonde. "Shh, what are you talking about?", he said turning red immediately. Noct looked at his friend, a grin playing around his lips as well, "Come on, it's obvious. We all saw the way you looked at her.". Taking a few steps back Prom shook his head before he looked at both of them, "You..", but was cut off by Iggy. "Let's ask her then.", "Yea, let's make good use of our time.", Specs and Gladio said, stopping the teasing. Ai and Noct highfived, before the Prince went and spoke to Cindy.

As it turned out the old man wanted to teach them a lesson. That's how they ended up hunting for some varmints in the afternoon heat of Duscae. The four guys did most of the work to be true and it didn't take them long either. Ai on the other hand, well she stood aside for this one. It wasn't like she couldn't fight, Gladio was nice enough to include her in Noct's training sessions and her father had taught her whenever he had time, she just felt like she would be in their way. Gladio was the first to turn towards her once they had dealt with the pests, "What was that? Scared of little monsters like that?", he was mad, she could tell. Noct came running up to Gladio, hand on the bigger guys back, "Come on, don't be so harsh. It's the first time we got outside the city. Let her get used to it.". The brunette wasn't having any of it though, "Listen, we are here to protect the Prince, not you. So get your act together, understood?", he boomed at her before he turned around, marching on. "Understood..", Ai said more to herself while walking to catch up with them. Looking at the ground, her eyes shot up surprised as a hand rubbed her back to be met by two blue orbs, their owner smiling at her. "Don't worry about it, he'll calm down in a bit.", her best friend tried to comfort her. She just sighed, "You know, I'm not scared and I know he is right, we are here for you. It's just..", she paused for a few seconds, " you guys looked like you've never done anything else. I feel like I'll just be a burden.", Aidin finished, not able to look at him. Stopping her, he looked at her for a few seconds, then he sighed as well, "Look, you've been practicing with big guy and me for years. Just try it, he'll scold you or make fun of you if you mess up, but it's still better than getting on his bad side like this, right?". Ai looked at him, letting his words sink in, and finally nodded, "I guess you're right.". A smirk on his face he started walking again, "Sure as hell I am.". Laughing, she rolled her eyes at him, giving him a good shove, before she started running to catch up with the others. Watching her dark locks bouncing around her shoulders, as she went ahead, he smiled to himself. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

Since it was getting dark, the little adventuring party had decided to make their way back. But soon their plans where destroyed as Noct's phone started ringing. "Hello.", he picked up, "Actually we just finished.", a long moment of silence following, as everyone had their eyes on the ravenette. "Old shack..", he said and everyone started to look around. Prom finally pointing to what fit the description old shack pretty well. "Oh, got it. We'll take a look.", and with that he hung up. Starting to walk again, he filled them in on what was going on. "So, we just have to find this Dave guy, right? Sounds easy enough.", the blonde said as they entered the shack, only to find no one there. "Yea easy...", Ai shot him a glare as if he had jinxed it. Shrugging his shoulders, everyone started searching for clues. The Prince was the first one to find something, "Hey, take a look at this.". Aidin went next to him, looking at the letters he had found, "Codename: Bloodhorn. Characteristics: Red tusks, extremely violent.", she read out loud. "What is that?", she asked the Prince standing next to her. He just shrugged, "How..". "Noct.", they where interrupted by Ignis distressed voice. Both of them turning around to be greeted by a pack of Sabertusks, one of them headed straight for Ai. She put up her arms, ready for the impact of the beast that was about to come, when she was pushed to the side falling to floor ungracefully. Looking at where she was stood just seconds ago, she saw Noct joining her on the floor as the beast jumped him. Prompto reacted right away, running to his friend and helping him up, "You ok?". Noct turned around, looking at your now standing form. "We are now.", he said, before joining the rest that was already hacking their way through the pack. "I'm gonna go all out.", he announced throwing his Engineblade at one of the Sabertusks, the familiar blue streak of light following it, before he appeared right in front of the beast. Determined to be useful this time, Ai let her own blade appear in her hands, charging at the beast nearest to her. Swinging her sword at the Sabertusk, dodging his attacks, before it fell to the ground. Looking at it for a few seconds, she smiled and turned around, charging at another one. "Just don't get too carried away.", she heard Gladio's amused voice, taking a quick look at his smiling face. "You're one to talk.", her and Noct said at the same time, before they continued.

As the Sabertusks where dealt with, the blond and the Prince high fived. "Was that perfect or what?", Prom asked while strolling over to Ai, putting his arm around her shoulder. The young woman just laughed, before she looked at the others, "No Dave tho, what now?". With a quick look out side, Ignis was the first to answer, "I suggest we make camp for the night.". The sun was setting already, the sky painted in reds and oranges. "Well I'm in.", Gladio said without hesitation. "Camping it is then.", the Prince agreed, walking up to his two friends, putting his arm around Aidin's shoulders from the other side. Ai smiled at them, as they started to drag her along like that. The two older guys looking at them as if they went crazy. She didn't mind, she knew why her friends where acting like that and she silently thanked them for keeping it to themselves. Ever since Ai could remember the darkness of the night was her biggest enemy. She couldn't explain why, it just scared her to no end. At home she would sleep with the T.V. on, or the light on her nightstand. Only her dad knew about it and he promised to never tell anyone. But when Noctis and her where sent to Tenebrae back then, it didn't take long before he had found out. Being her best friend, she had snuck into his room back then. Crying, hesitating to tell him at first, because she thought he would make fun of her. But as she told him why she was scared, Noct had asked the maid the other day to leave the light in Ai's room on for her. Prom found out on a day where they had to stay in school longer. Usually school finished when the sun was about to set, but that day, due to a festival at school, it was already dark out and she refused to set a foot onto the unlit front yard. She was prepared to sleep in a classroom, when the blonde turned up. At first she hesitated, telling him to go ahead. But he outright refused to let her go home alone at night. Seeing as she had no other choice, she told him of her fear. That's when he put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her out of school. And to her surprise, it worked. She wasn't scared since she wasn't alone and he had walked with her till she was home safely.

Ai smiled as she thought back on those moments. "Hey Noct.", Prom's voice from her left brought her back into the present, "How about some King's Knight later on?". Aidin rolled her eyes, that stupid game again. You could never talk to them when they where playing. And the worst part was, even though Specs was usually the mature one of the bunch, they somehow got him into it too. That meant she was on her own again, maybe she could borrow a book from Gladio. "Nah, don't feel like it today.", the ravenette to her right answered to Ai's surprise. A grin formed on Prompto's face, "Got something else on your mind? Your bride to be maybe?", he started to tease. Looking at Noct, he grimaced as he said, "Maybe.". Aidin on the other hand looked down, she didn't like this particular topic much. Not because it was Luna they where talking about, she was happy to finally see her again, it was more because it bothered her. First of all, this whole thing was suggested by the Empire. Nothing good came from them, ever. And second, every time she thought about it this little voice inside her head screamed at her to stop him. A little voice that she desperately tried to ignore since her fourteenth birthday. She still wished she could slap the girl that suggested playing Truth or Dare back then. After all the girl had been eyeing the Prince ever since he entered the house back then. Why her father thought she had to celebrate her birthday big that year, she didn't know. He had invited some of her classmates back then and, much to her dismay, apparently her best friend as well. As the girls where fawning over the ravenette, this one girl out of the blue suggested to play Truth or Dare and everyone agreed. Ai knew exactly why. All of them where hoping to get a peck on the cheek or even a kiss from the Prince. It started out harmless, things like prank calls to restaurants and flicks on the forehead or wrist, nothing outrageous really. It was even funny, seeing the other guys hesitation to hurt the Prince in any way or form. But then things like a hug or a peck on the lips came up. It got awkward whenever someone picked dare. She could have sworn back then that the shy Prince would never go with a dare in that situation, but he did. All the girls looked at the boy who had to dare Noct in anticipation. Well all of them except for Ai and maybe that was what lead him to dare the young Prince to kiss his best friend. She remembered the shocked expression on both their faces, turning red from embarrassment. Noctis leaning over, being a gentleman and using a pillow to cover them from rather jealous onlookers. The little jolt in her stomach as his warm lips touched hers, that spread through her whole body. Aidin shivered as she remembered that day. The Prince noticed it first, a concerned look on his face he put his arm tighter around her shoulder, pressing her onto his side in the process. "You ok? We're almost at the campsite.", he said while pointing at the haven only a few feet away from them. Biting her lower lip while nodding in response, for the first time in her life Ai was thankful for the darkness, or else he surely would have seen her face changing it's color to bright red.

Once they had finally reached the haven, everyone helped to set up camp. Gladio getting the tent up and ready, Noctis and Prompto making fire and setting up the chairs, while Ai was helping Ignis with cooking. As the Prince sat down in one of the chairs, he sighed and looked up into the night sky. It was nice getting out of the city, you could see the stars easier when there was barely any light. He let his eyes wander over his friends, Gladio was currently chasing Prom around, the later laughing. His eyes fell on Aidin and Iggy. While Ai was chopping vegetables, Ignis stirred something in a pot, they where talking. She was smiling, probably because Specs complimented her on something. Noct smiled, happy to see that she didn't seem to mind the darkness with all of them around. A click to his side made him turn his head, seeing none other than the blonde with his camera in hand a big grin on his face. "Thinking of someone special, your Highness?", he said teasingly. The ravenette picked up a pebble and threw it at his friend. Laughing, taking this as a yes, he went on to take pictures of the rest. Noctis let himself sink further into the chair, his eyes closing slowly. He was thinking about someone, or something rather, but it wasn't what his friend thought. This whole marriage thing was driving him insane. He had always known that at some point something like this would be expected of him, he just had wished to have some kind of choice in the matter. Opening his eyes a little again, he took another look at the young woman. If he had a choice, it would be so easy. His thoughts drifting back to a day six years ago. He remembered how nervous he had been in that one moment. The feeling of her soft lips against his was something he would never forget. The electricity running through his body, remembering it made him shiver, and the lingering taste of strawberries on his own lips after. A nudge from someone brought him back to reality. Looking up, he was greeted by warm brown eyes and a hand holding out a plate with delicious looking food towards him. "Hey sleepyhead, for you.", she smiled at him, handing him the plate and sitting down in the chair to his left. Noct sat up, looking at the food, smiling. If only he had a choice, it would be so easy.

After they where done eating, Gladiolus and Prompto decided to go for a round of King's Knight. Asking Noct again if he wanted to join, all they got was a no before he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Ignis was brewing some coffee for himself, how he managed to sleep with that in his system was a mystery to all of them, and Ai had sat down to read the book Gladio had given her. As the hours progressed one after another they went into the tent for the night. To no ones surprise the Prince was the first one to excuse himself. Aidin was getting sleepy too, but she didn't really know how to handle this. Sure this where her friends, but at the same time it was one tent, four guys and she was the only girl. Also, she wasn't a light sleeper and her dad had told her she often rolled around at night. They would kick her out of the tent if she made everyone else uncomfortable. Maybe she should just sleep out here in her chair? There was the campfire, but the darkness around her...Her eyes started to feel heavy as she was thinking, dozing off, only to get startled and open them again. Ignis was the one to notice, so he walked up to her. "Aidin,", he addressed her, "go to sleep.". He had never called her by her first name before, so he got her full attention. "It's...you guys sleep in the tent. I can sleep here, it's okay Ignis.", she said hurriedly. A small laugh, the light brunette looked at her amused, seeming to know what she was thinking, "Is that your concern? Do not worry about it. Just go in and sleep. His Highness would kill me if I left you out here on your own.". "Yea, listen to Iggy. We talked about that. Everyone's old enough here to not make a drama out of it. Go in before you fall asleep, cuz I'm not gonna carry you into the tent Princess.", came the mocking reassurance from Gladio. Aidin glared at him, "Don't call me that.", which earned her laughs from the three guys. Closing the book she stood up. "Anyway, thank you. Don't stay up too long. Good night.", she said smiling at them, earning her three good nights back, before she walked into the tent. Once she had closed it behind her it was dark, too dark. Ai stood there, looking around, trying to make out where the ravenette was. She wouldn't exactly like to step on him if possible. That's when something tugged on her pants leg. Doing her best not to scream like the girl she was, she put her hands over her mouth before looking down. Grinning up towards her in the dark was her best friend. She sat down, punching him on the shoulder, "Not funny you idiot.". Laughing, he sat up a little, "Yes funny. Couldn't miss that one, could I?". Another punch to his shoulder, before Ai looked around the dark tent. "Is there no light we can use?", she asked quietly. Rubbing his shoulder his laugh was replaced with concern, "I don't think so. Too dark?", he asked. She nodded, "A little..". He looked around the tent, rubbing his neck with hand, doing his best not to look at her. "I mean, uh, would you feel better sleeping next to me?", he asked, so quietly she almost didn't catch it. Feeling her cheeks getting hot she looked at her feet. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. He was on his way to get married to Luna, but she knew she could sleep with him next to her. Noct on the other hand wanted to punch himself right now. What was he thinking? And why was it so hard to ask simple things like that? "Sorry, I..", "Yes.", she interrupted him before he could say anything. He blinked a few times, while she crawled over next to him. Still keeping a few good inches of space between them she lay down, her back towards him. Sitting there, scratching his head, he slowly lay down again himself. His back towards her. Silence feel onto the tent, only interrupted by silent breathing every now and then. "Thanks. Good night, Noct.", she whispered into the darkness. "Good night, Ai.", he quietly said, a smile on his face. If only he had a choice...

AN: Hey everyone. :D  
Thought I'd say hello and thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. Man that was a long chapter, huh? Took me almost a whole day to write. Any grammatical errors or typos are my gift for you btw. :D

So, I'm trying to go into more detail with chapters starting with this one. As for fight scenes...I'm working on that. Not exactly my specialty as you might have noticed ^^"

Anyway, don't know when the next chapter will be out, but definitely working on it as soon as I get this up. Thanks again to everyone. Comments, reviews and ideas are most welcome. See you in the next chapter. ^_^


	5. When your World burns

_When your World burns_

"Stupid alarm.", he groaned as soon as he had been robbed of his well deserved sleep by the ringing of a phone somewhere in the tent. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by something moving right next to him that in the process tickled his nose. Shaking his head, moving it back a little to escape, he opened his eyes. Looking down a little, pale blue eyes meet with warm brown ones. That was the moment Noct realized that his arm was draped over her middle, holding her close to him.

He let go immediately and sat up, turning his head towards the entrance of the tent. Shaking his head as he felt his cheeks burning, he finally noticed that the others where missing. Running his hand through his hair, Noctis sighed heavily. Great, teasing from Prompto and Gladio was guaranteed.

Ai sat up slowly, her cheeks red and fully awake now. She knew it, she knew that she would do something stupid like this. She should have said no the night before, she knew about her weird sleeping habits. Aidin turned around, trying to distract herself as she searched for her hairbrush.

With no luck, as she remembered how warm his body felt against her own. And his smell, she shivered. She didn't catch too much of it before he had moved, but she was sure to have caught a hint of lemons. If she had to describe it, she would say it was refreshing.

The Prince on the other hand had gotten most of his composure back. With a little cough he whispered, "Good morning.". Ok maybe not as much as he had thought. He started to arrange his disheveled clothes, before finally getting up. "I'll, uhm, go see what the others are up to.", he said awkwardly as he left the tent. Very smooth Noct, he thought sarcastically.

Out of the tent he looked around. Ignis was preparing breakfast and of course coffee. Noctis grimaced, he would have to pretend again. Coffee was something he just couldn't get used to, too bitter. Thankfully Gladio was nowhere to be seen, probably having a little morning workout somewhere a little further from the camp.

Then he saw Prom and his heart sank. The blonde had seen him come out the tent and was grinning from ear to ear. "Morning buddy, sleep well?", he asked as Noct walked over to him. "Till that alarm went off, yea.", the ravenette grumbled as he sat down in a chair. "I'm so sorry your little cuddle session got interrupted by that, your Highness.", there it was, he had known it was going to happen.

"No idea what you're talkin' bout.", Noctis grumbled at him. Oh he was so bad at lying, it was almost painful. "Oh you don't? Here let me show you.", Prom said, getting his camera and switching through pictures. The Prince eyes grew wide when he saw the picture. Ai's head resting against his chest, his arm were he had found it earlier around her waist.

Grabbing for the camera, Noct hissed at the blonde, "Are you crazy? Delete that.". Prom was fast though. Jumping up, camera in hand, he grinned at his best friend, "No chance buddy, I think your bride to be would like to see that.". "You can't be serious.", the ravenette said as he got up and started chasing him around the campsite.

That was the first thing Ai saw as she left the tent, her hair now back in order. Shaking her head while smiling, she went over to Ignis. "Good morning Specs.", she smiled at him, which was returned. "Good morning Aidin. Coffee?", Iggy said, surprising her again by using her first name.

"No thank you. I'm not exactly a coffee person. Too bitter.", she grimaced, making the light brunette laugh, "Much like his Highness I see. Then tea perhaps?". Aidin nodded, smiling again. "That sounds lovely.", she said imitating his way of speaking, earning herself a chuckle from him.

After Noct and Prom had finally settled down, with the blonde grinning as he had successfully protected his camera, and Gladio getting back from his workout, they enjoyed a simple breakfast. Planning their next moves once they had found Dave and the Regalia was repaired.

With breakfast done, they packed up and continued on their way. It didn't take long before a little shack caught their eye, or rather the pack of Sabertusks in front of it. Being more used to it now, Aidin actually was helpful this time. Earning her a pat on the back from Gladio, which almost made her meet the ground again.

They found Dave inside the shack. He had hurt his ankle, couldn't make it back and held out in the shack till someone showed up. That's when he asked them for help with the Bloodhorn. Ai and Noct remembered the description on the piece of paper they found yesterday. Without discussion, the Prince had accepted. No one was complaining, Ignis even looked a little proud about his decision.

Dave had marked the spot where he had last seen it on the map. To everyone's relief it wasn't too far from the shack. It was another hot day, the black clothes really weren't the best for this weather. Ai decided that she would have to change once they got the Regalia back. She had left her change of clothes in the trunk like everyone else.

As they neared their destination everyone got quiet. Sneaking along the path that lead into an opening between some bigger rocks, Ai stayed between Prom in front of her and Noct behind her. As soon as they had vision on the Bloodhorn, she froze. This was something else, this was way bigger than a Sabertusk.

Upon seeing her freeze, the Prince went past her, taking her hand in the process. As she started moving along he talked to her quietly, "Remember what I told you? Just go with it. Better than being yelled at, right?". Stunned by his hand holding onto hers, she went along, being pushed into the middle of the opening as the four guys rushed at the beast.

She finally came back to her senses when Gladio pushed the three of them back, getting the first hit, while Ignis remembered them to be careful. And with that Prompto and Noct went into the fray as well. Without much time to ponder over whether to join them or not, Ai stretched out her hand producing another weapon this time.

Smiling she looked at her bow, before she knocked the first arrow. It was a gift from her dad a few years ago. A weapon she came to love over time. She could be useful but didn't have to jump into the fray and thanks to the powers granted by the King, or in this case Noct, arrows where unlimited.

The fight was done when the Bloodhorn let out one last cry before it fell to the side, not moving again. Well, they didn't get payed for this one, but at least they got one of it's horns. They would be able to sell it for at least 800 Gil, if not more. As they where ready to head back, Noct's phone rang again. "You've gotta be kidding me..", Ai said loudly, as he picked up.

Another call from Cindy and a giant bird thing scare later, the party had found their way back to Hammerhead. The Regalia already waiting for them. Looking as pretty as ever, with all of them happy to see the car repaired. So happy that Prom had to have a picture with all of them in it. Cindy was nice enough to take it.

Stacking up on medical supplies and Ebony for Ignis before they set off, Ai decided to finally change clothes. The bathroom of the Diner was good enough for that. Ten minutes later she had changed into a black tank top and joined the rest again. That would have to do for now, at least better than the one before.

Sitting down in the back again, between Noct and Gladio, Ai smiled. "Everything in order?", Ignis asked, to which everyone answered with a loud "Yes.". And with that the Regalia set off again, their next destination, Galdin Quay.

The drive would take some time. "So we're going to Altissia from there, right?", Ai asked into the silence of the car. Gladio was reading, Prom was playing with his phone, Ignis concentrating on driving and the Prince, well he was dozing off, again. "Yes and then our precious Prince get's hitched and we go back home.", Gladio commented without looking up from his book.

A groan from Noct was all he got as an answer. He wasn't happy about that, not at all. This was going way faster than he had thought it would. Two, maybe three days and he would be married to someone he wasn't even sure he loved. Not exactly what he wanted. He sat up and looked at Aidin. Not even close to what he wanted.

Passing a pit stop, all of them agreed to have a quick look around and maybe a meal at the diner. It was after all almost lunchtime and none of them wanted to go on on an empty stomach. Sitting in the Diner the radio was suddenly interrupted by an announcement.

It was a statement from Luna regarding the treaty between Niflheim and Insomnia. How she was happy about the peace that was soon to be had and how proud she was that her marriage would play such a significant part in it. That the people should not fear that she would neglect her duties as the Oracle. That she would be there for them and that her marriage would not stop her from it.

"So it's in the treaty?", Prom asked, sounding surprised. "Of course, simple formality.", Ignis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "One of those 'symbol of the peace' deals.", Gladio pointed out. "So it's more like a...marriage out of convenience?", the blonde asked again. Neither Ai nor Noct looked too pleased about that.

Both of them knew that it was exactly that. They would be married, but after that Luna would leave again and it would be as if it had never happened. She would surely stop by the Citadel from time to time, but her priority as the Oracle where the people. That wasn't a bad thing, not at all, it was just pointless to get married like that.

The other three noticed their displeasure, but after exchanging looks decided to keep quiet. Ignis excused himself, saying he would look for possible new spices they sold here. Shortly after Gladio did the same, Prompto saying he would accompany him, leaving the two ravenettes sitting alone in the Diner.

Outside they met up with the light brunette. "Are these two really that dense?", Gladio said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yea, I mean how long has it been? And none of them told the other?", Prom sighed. "It's too late now isn't it? His Highness is getting married in a few days. No need to ponder over things that can not happen now.", Ignis tried to be the voice of reason.

"Oh stop it Iggy, you've been watching them dancing around each other for the last few years just like us. Don't tell me you're okay with all of this happening.", the brunette said, shooting the other a glare. Ignis sighed, "No, but what do you suggest?". Gladio didn't answer, he knew there was no way out of this.

Inside the Diner, silence reigned with an iron fist. Noctis looking out of the window, while Aidin still looked at the radio. Neither of them knew what to say, or do. Each of them thinking about the other, about how unfair it was and about all the lost chances to tell the other about their feelings.

Another hour of driving later they passed through the last part of what you could describe as a canyon. The first thing they saw there was the wide open sea. Prom was the firs to jump up from his seat, "Hey! I see the sea.". "I 'sea' it too.", came a lame pun from Noct to which Ai just shook her head. Shrugging it off the Prince proceeded to get up and sit back down onto the part of the rear flap of the car.

"Noct!", Aidin gasped as she saw him putting one of his feet up onto the car as well. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?", she scolded him. "Calm down. It's fine. I can handle myself.", the ravenette laughed, amused by her overreacting. "Fine, but I'm not picking you up if you get thrown out the car because of that.", she crossed her arms, and he could have sworn she was pouting.

After Ignis had parked the car safely, the party proceeded to make their way to the ferry dock. They didn't get far though. As they entered they where stopped by a man. Red hair, a little taller than Gladiolus and dressed in long black coat with white accents.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck.", he started without introducing himself and as if he knew why they where here. "Are we?", came the skeptical question from the Prince. "The boats bring you here? Well, they'll not take you forth.", he said, looking back at the dock. Strolling past them he bumped into Ai, which took a few steps back as fear started to crawl up inside her.

Hiding behind her friends she looked at the man. What was that? Why did he scare her so much? "And what's your story?", Gladio asked looking between the man and Ai. The man turned around, a little smile playing around his lips. "I'm an impatient traveler. Ready to turn ship. The ceasefire's is getting us nowhere.", he said, before flipping a coin directly at Noctis, which Gladio luckily caught.

"Consider it your allowance.", he said, turning again as he started to leave. "And who's allowing us?", Gladio yelled after him. The red-haired man stopped, not turning around, "A man of no consequence.". And with that he went on. Noct turned around, looking at the still shivering Ai, "Yea, right.".

As it turned out, what the guy earlier had said was true. No ships where docked and after talking to a guy named Dino and running another errand for him as well, he promised to get them a ship by the next morning. So they decided to stay the night in Galdin Quay. Renting a room, with two beds. This time Ai decided to sleep on the couch. Easier for all of them and sure to not cause another awkward wake up.

When she woke up the next morning, everyone was already on their feet. Except for her and a groaning Prince in one of the beds. "Mornin'..", she said sleepily as she sat up on the couch. "Morning.", it came back from Prompto who was desperately trying to wake up his best friend. "Morning, Princess.", Gladio said, grinning as he sat down next to her.

"I told you not to call me that.", Aidin said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, don't call her that.", a grumpy voice said next to them. Standing there was a rather sleepy looking Prince, looking around the room. "Where's Specs?", noticing the missing person. That's when the door opened.

Ignis slowly entered the room, newspaper in hand and looking at Noct. Everyone's attention was on him as he handed Gladio the newspaper, "It's in all the papers". "What are you talking about?", Ai asked, still sitting on the couch. Prompto went up to look at the paper, reading the headline out loud, "Insomnia...falls.".

"Wha? This your idea of a joke?", the Prince asked, going from shocked to angry in seconds. Aidin got on her feet, turning around towards the other three, "That's not funny, not even a little.". "I need you to calm down so I can explain.", Ignis said, looking at both of them. Noctis started walking towards him, "I'm as calm as I'm gonna get.". The other ravenette following right next to him.

"The imperial army has taken the Crown City.", Ignis started to explain, Gladio followed reading aloud from the paper. All Ai heard was, "the King was found...dead.". Noct looked down, trying to process what was going on, "No, wait, hold on..". Ignis walked around the sofa and sat down, "We had no way of knowing.", he looked a lot older all of a sudden.

"The signing was last night, that Insomnia..", the light brunette started, but didn't get to finish. "But the wedding! Altissia!", the Prince said, walking up next to him. "I know, that was the plan.", Ignis said, his head turning towards Noct, "Yet all the reports are the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?", his voice sad.

Noct started walking towards one of the chairs, sitting down slowly as it dawned on him. Ai sat down next to Ignis, reaching for her phone on the table. "Dad..please.", she whispered as she dialed his number, only to be greeted by a voice telling her this number could not be reached. The phone slipped from her hands as she began to cry.

Everything was gone, burned by the airships and daemons attacking the city last night. Their families, their homes, everything burned to the ground by the Empire. She couldn't be strong right now. She would be, but not in this moment, not when she had just lost two people she called her family. She was sure her dad wouldn't have left uncle Regis side, even if it meant his end.

Ignis patted the sobbing young woman's back as he looked at the others. "We can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes.", Gladio broke the silence in the room. "That means we go back to Insomnia.", Prom said turning around from the window. "It might not be safe for us there.", Ignis spoke up, still trying to calm down Ai. "Might not be safe for us here.", the blonde countered, looking at everyone.

"Turn back?", the brunette finally asked, looking at the Prince. Everyone doing the same, Aidin wiping the tears of her face. Noctis looked up towards Gladio, then his eyes fell onto Ai. "Yeah.", he said with determination. They had to know the truth.

 **AN:** _Hello again everyone :)_

 _I know it's been a while, but here we go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (They are getting longer everytime now...) Grammatical errors and typos are as always my present towards you. :D_

 _You could say it is my Christmas present to you all. I really wanted to get this out before the festivities start._

 _The next one will follow after the holidays most likely, no promises. ;D_

 _Oh and a special thanks to all the lovely reviewers._

 _Comments, reviews and ideas are as always most welcome. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. :D_


	6. Those who remain

_Those who remain_

The silence inside the car was deafening. None of them had said a word since they left Galdin Quay. Aidin kept staring at her phone, still clinging to a little sliver of hope that it would start ringing, that she would hear her fathers voice on the other end, that he was fine and that the news where wrong. All lies spread by the empire.

Noctis on the other hand stared outside the window. It began raining not too long ago, as if the heavens knew how he was feeling. His thoughts where a mess right now. So much hate for the empire, taking away their homes and families. Anger that his father choose to save him over all the people inside the city. And regret, that he wasn't able to give his father a proper goodbye, because of his own stubbornness.

He looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. How was any of that fair? First his mother was taken from him, too early for him to even remember her, and now his father? He wanted to believe that the reports where wrong, that Insomnia was fine, that his father was alive, but he didn't dare hope.

A small, warm hand came to lay on top of one of his clenched fists, but he couldn't look up. Noct knew if he looked at her now, if he would see the sadness in her usually warm brown eyes, it would cause his mask to break. He would not cry, he had to be strong now. He knew that, but why did it have to be so hard?

"I hope everyone's ok...", Prompto finally broke the silence. Both of the ravenettes looked up. "Lotta good hoping's gonna do.", the Prince said angrily, letting out a shaky sigh. Ignis tried to calm him down, "You mustn't lose faith.". "Really? Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts?", he shot back, his anger taking over. "Give it a rest.", Gladio tried to stop him. It was to late, "My old man had plenty of faith..", he started yelling, his voice shaking.

He was interrupted by a hand squeezing his and a whisper next to him, "Please, stop.". He didn't look at her, but he stopped. That's all Ai wanted, stop him before he said things he would later regret. All they had left now where each other, she didn't want them to fight. Not now, not when everyone's emotions where running wild.

As they passed Hammerhead, a few of said imperial dreadnoughts passed over their heads. "It doesn't look like they'll be singing that peace treaty..", the blonde in the front said, as they all followed them with their eyes. There was no doubt they where headed for the Crown city.

After they had run into a blockade, preventing them from driving into the city, they had turned around and taken a little dirt road to the left of it. "Are you sure that's a good idea?", Aidin asked as they got out of the car and looked around. In front of them was what seemed like ruins from an older building. To their right, though blocked by a high metal fence, they could still see the blockade in the distance.

"There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead.", was Specs only comment before they started walking. "It's our best chance to find out what's going on at this point.", Gladio said, patting her shoulder before he went past her. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she started walking, knowing they where right.

Heading up the stairs before them it didn't take them long to find out that even this path wouldn't be as save as they had thought. Sneaking close to the edge of some stones, Gladiolus took a peek around only to inform them that there where indeed MT's waiting for them.

The anger he had held in earlier came back in full force when Noct heard that, "Those scrapheaps are gonna wish they had a treaty to protect them.", was the last they heard, before the Prince threw his blade at one of the robots, leaving only a trail of blue sparkling dust behind where he had just stood. "You idiot.", Ai said before she let her bow appear in her hands.

As the rest jumped into the fight, Noctis was already slashing away at one of the mechanical soldiers. Aidin could understand him, she was angry too. Knocking an arrow she aimed at the MT at the top of the stairs ahead of them. Letting lose it hit him right in the shoulder, she had his attention now. With a few more arrows and some bullets from Prom the robot slumped to the ground with some little crackling noises as his circuits burned.

That's when her eyes fell onto the MT on top of a ledge, aiming his gun at Noct's head who was too busy driving his blade though another one to notice it. Without much thinking she let her blade appear and threw it at the soldier. She couldn't explain the feeling of what happened after that, but if she had to it was like being pulled through an icy tunnel and then hitting a wall, or a robot in this case.

Perplexed she looked at the metal of the soldiers chest and her hand on the hilt of her sword, before she pushed her feet against it. With her blade free once again, she jumped back, only to launch her next attack. A clean hit to it's neck and his head went flying before it hit the ground with a clonk. Standing there with her blade in hand, Ai didn't know what to do.

The fighting was done and the four guys let their weapons disappear. As they started to look around none of them could see the only girl of the group anywhere. Prompto came running up to the Prince, "Where is she?", the ravenette yelled at the others. "I swear she was right next to me. I turned away for a few seconds to shot another guy and when I looked back she was gone.", the blonde sounded a little panicked.

Gladio came up to them, "She can't just vanish into thin air.", his tone angry, but more out of concern. Ignis cleared his throat as he came up to them, everyone's attention was on him now. "Maybe not thin air. I would suggest looking up.", he said, pointing a finger upwards. As the other three looked up, they stood there dumbfounded. There on a ledge around fifteen feet from the ground, Aidin sat, her blade still in hand.

"Someone explain to me how she got up there..", Prompto, his mouth hanging open, said. Gladio and the Prince just shook their heads, "No idea..". The light brunette let out a sigh looking at them, before he turned in her direction. "How about we get her down first?", he suggested. They looked at him, "She can just jump down, I'll catch her.", the brunette said. "And if you don't? She'll just break a leg or two?", the blonde said sarcastically.

The ravenette rolled his eyes at them. As they began to argue, he walked forward till he was stood under the ledge. "Ai? You ok up there?", Noct inquired a little louder so she could hear. Finally coming back to her senses, the young woman looked down at him only to get startled. She hadn't realized she was up that high. "I—I'm fine.", she stuttered, obviously not fine.

Ignis walked up next to the Prince, "Can you get down on your own?", he asked. She grimaced at him, "I mean, if I want to break some bones, sure.". The two of them on the ground sighed. "How did you get up there anyway?", Gladio asked as he joined them with Prom, "Really? How 'bout getting her down first?". "Since my idea of letting her jump was turned down, what do you suggest genius?", the brunette shot back with a glare, to which Prompto answered with silence.

"Comin' up.", was the next thing they heard before the ravenette was gone and hanging on his sword next to Ai. "Gladio.", he yelled, before looking at her, "Sorry 'bout that.". Aidin looked at him even more confused than she already was, and then he pushed her. With a very girly scream she landed in the big guys arms, where he grinned at her, "No worries, got you princess.".

Noct dropped down right as Gladio sat her back on her very shaky feet, "You really need to stop calling her that.", he said. Aidin glared at the Prince, "You! Have you finally lost it? Are you trying to kill me now?", she was furious. He shrugged his shoulders, "Had to get you down somehow. You wouldn't have jumped on your own.".

After a heated discussion in which Ai was about to strangle the Prince, they had continued on their way. Going further up, they ran into a few MT's that where dealt with shortly. The further up they went the quieter they got. When the last mechanical soldier had found it's end and they could see the edge of a cliff, all of them started running.

They came to a stop just a few feet from the edge of the cliff. The first thing they saw was the bridge leading into the city and then the pillars of smoke coming from inside. The five of them stood there in disbelieve, but it was true, Insomnia had fallen. Still in shock it took a few seconds for them to realize that Prompto's phone seemed to have picked up a signal.

The newscaster was talking about how all discussions where suspended because of recent happenings. _"Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."_. That's when Prom dropped the phone as everyone turned around, he tried to pick it up. "Don't bother!", Noct said angrily.

Everyone else started to check their phones now, either to see if they could reach family, or dialing numbers of people that could know anything more. Another fleet of dreadnoughts and warships from the empire passing over their heads as they looked up. "H—Hello?", they all turned towards the Prince, "Cor?".

As he was talking on the phone, everyone turned away, waiting and giving him space at the same time. When Noctis turned around towards the city again, Ai looked at him. "Right.", his voice sounding weak, the look on his face broken. "What did the marshal..have to say?", Ignis asked carefully as he came closer, as if he already knew what was going on.

"Said he'd be in Hammerhead.", the ravenette answered, staring at the ground. "And your dad?", Ai asked quietly, looking at him. Noctis didn't answer, but all of them knew what it meant. They all turned towards the city, looking at it one more time, before they turned the other way, starting to walk back down slowly.

Back in the car, it was silent again. No one seemed in the mood to talk. Ai had checked her phone a few more times, but nothing. Now that they knew that they knew about the King where true, the little bit of hope she had was gone. Her father wouldn't have left Regis side, even if it meant his death.

It was silently decided that they would head towards Hammerhead now. Cor was their only connection to maybe find out more about what happened. Gladiolus had told them about the message his sister had sent him. Her and some refugees where headed for Lestallum. That was at least something.

Parking the car back at the pit stop they where greeted by Cindy. "Glad y'all made it.", even she didn't sound as energetic as she usually was. "Where's Cor?", Noct asked right way. "Said he had some business and left you a message with Paw-Paw.", she replied a little flustered. "Yeah? Let's go.", he said to the others and they made their way towards the Garage.

Cid explained to them that the empire had been after the Ring and the Crystal. So the whole talk about peace never meant anything. Noct was listening, but still staring at the ground. "They played my father for a fool.", he finally said, his voice filled with sadness, the most he had spoken since they had set off from the cliff.

"Don't kid yourself.", Cid berated him, "Lucis got dealt a losin' hand, and your old man played it the best he could.". No reaction from the Prince, so Cid continued, "He saw this comin' a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.". Noctis looked up, surprised to say the least, staring at Cid. "In the end, though... Well, it just wasn't enough.", now the old man looked down, to hide his sadness.

They all stood there in silence, before Cid got up, "You should go talk to Cor.". He got up and started walking outside, mumbling, "I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago.". Noct and Ai's eyes fell onto the picture the old man had looked at when they walked in earlier.

It looked like an older picture, but she knew at least three of the people on it. King Regis, Gladio's father Clarus and her own father, Johann. A sad smile on her face she looked at Noctis next to her, "Let's go?". He nodded slowly, "Yeah, let's go.".

 **AN:** _Hello everyone._

 _Happy New Year to you all. :)_

 _Once again, I have to thank all of you for favoring and following. I'm a little overwhelmed that so many of you actually like what I write. And of course, thank you for the reviews as well, as some of you know, I'll gladly answer to all of them._

 _Next chapter in about a week or so? Sounds good? No promises though ;D_

 _Grammatical errors and typos are yours to keep, as always._

 _See you all in the next chapter. :)_


	7. A short rest

_A short rest_

The rain had stopped not too long ago as they had made their way towards the Prairie Outpost, but now it was getting dark. Parking the car at the side of the road, they decided to make camp nearby for the night. With everyone working in silence the campsite was ready in less than an hour.

Once the sun had set and darkness had fallen over the land, Aidin walked up to the edge of the campsite and sat down. Looking out into the darkness, with a few daemons roaming around, she thought back to just a few days ago. Their last day in Insomnia, the last words her father said before they left. _`...stay near your friends, take care of his Highness...`_ , tears starting to fall as she remembered the look on his face.

The smile that did not reach his eyes, the sadness in them. Now she understood. It had been his last goodbye. "Why..", she whispered as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. Why did he not tell her? Why did he have to leave her too? Why did he just send her off like that? Unable to stop the tears she looked up into the sky. What where they supposed to do now?

Knees pulled towards his chest, face buried in his arms on top of them, Noctis sat inside the dark tent. The only sound that could be heard was his uneven breathing as the tears had started to stream down his face. His facade finally broke. He wanted to be back home, back in Insomnia, back inside his room in the Citadel that always felt like a prison to him. He wanted to talk to his father, argue with him and then act like nothing happened once dinner came.

He shouldn't have acted like that when they left a few days ago. He should have hugged him and said a proper goodbye. He should have shown his father that he cared even if he always acted like he didn't. But it was too late now. The Prince desperately tried to wipe the tears from his face. He needed to be strong right now, if not for himself then for his friends, "But why is it so hard..".

"Hey..", a voice said quietly followed by a hand on her shoulder. Wiping the remaining tears off her face Ai didn't need to look who it was, "Hey Prom..". The blonde sat down next to her, starring up into the sky, "Uhm..you ok?", he asked clumsily. It actually brought a little smile to her face. "As ok as I can be at the moment I guess.", she said looking at him.

"You know, if you wanna talk...", Prompto started before the ravenette interrupted him, "I'll be fine Prom...". He looked at her, tears slowly falling down her face, not knowing what to say. Instead he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a picture he handed to her, then he got up, "I know it's not much, but thought you should have it..". Tears started to blur her vision as soon as Aidin looked at it.

When Ignis called them for dinner they all quietly sat down around the campfire. Gladio had turned the radio on his phone on. Nobody really said anything as they listened to the news in hopes of catching anything new. Ai and Noct pushed their food around on their plates, not really eating. Ignis of course noticed, but he didn't say anything.

" _We also received word today that the wedding of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya has been canceled due to recent events. Instead there will be a period of mourning in their honor."_ , everyone looked up at Noct immediately. The ravenette just shrugged his shoulders, "Figures, the dead don't need to get married.", surprising them. Aidin on the other hand wasn't as indifferent, "You realize that we have no idea if Luna is alive or not, right? So I don't see how you can be so casual about it.".

"I have my ways of knowing if she's alive or not. And right now I know she's fine, so don't worry.", the Prince said confidently. "Do you? Care to share your secret with the rest of us, your Highness?", the other ravenette inquired, seething with anger. The other three looked at each other, Prompto was about to say something before Ignis shook his head no. Better not get involved in this one.

Noctis sighed and put his plate down, he wasn't eating anyway. "Umbra would have shown up if anything had happened.", he looked at her, "I thought you'd remember that. We've been sending her messages that way for years now.". Ai's mouth hung open in surprise, she had totally forgotten about that. "Luna's fine...", she smiled while holding back some more tears. This time because she was relieved that her friend was ok.

The rest of the dinner went on uneventful. When they had finished, expect for Noct and Ai who had barely touched their food, Iggy and Prom started to clean the plates. Gladio excused himself shortly after, as he went into the tent. He was probably trying to reach Iris again. That left the two ravenettes sitting around the campfire next to each other.

"You ok?", the Prince asked quietly after a while. Just like the others he had noticed her red eyes, she must have been crying a lot. "Are you?", was the response he got as he looked up and into her sad brown eyes. "Have to.", a sad little smile breaking through before he could stop it. Aidin shook her head, "You don't. Even the Crown Prince is allowed to be sad, you know.". "Yea, right.", he said sarcastically.

"Noct, Ai, come on let's...", Prompto was on his way over to them before a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled along. "You should learn to read a situation.", Ignis whispered as he dragged the blonde into the tent, making Gladio look up. "What's the matter?", he asked as the other two sat down, Prom pouting as Ignis proceeded to explain.

Around the campfire it was quiet. Both of them stared into the flames, not saying anything. Aidin knew he cried, even if he liked to play the tough guy. She wouldn't say anything about it though, he would most likely just get mad if she brought it up. At least he let it out this time. She knew very well that the Prince was used to bottling up most of his emotions, till everything spilled over at once.

They both started yawning. Looking at each other, they laughed. Noct leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and legs, "We should go and sleep.". As he said that, Ai looked at the tent and got quiet. Her cheeks turning ever so slightly as she was reminded what happened last time they slept in a tent together. "It's...it's ok, go on ahead. I'll enjoy the campfire a little longer.", she said quietly without looking at him.

The Prince raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "You think I'll leave you out here alone in the dark?". She sighed, right, he wouldn't. Her cheeks still flushed, she looked at him, "Just go to bed and don't worry about me.". Seeing her red face for the first time it suddenly dawned on him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his head, looking the opposite direction.

"If it's about last time..I mean..", he stuttered as he tried to hide his own blushing face, "I..well...ah..". He really just wanted to hit himself right now. Could he make it any more obvious? He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath, "I don't mind.". There, he finally said it. He really needed to work on this.

Aidin just sat there, her cheeks going from a slightly red to tomato in a matter of seconds. She looked down at her hands that where nervously playing with one of the tears of her jeans. He didn't mind. That was good, right? Or was she just thinking too much about it? Another yawn to her left reminded her that she still had to answer him.

Noctis sighed and got up. Walking over to her, he looked for a few seconds before he took her hand. "Come on now, I'm really tired.", and without another word he pulled her up and towards the tent. Ai couldn't say anything, but she was wondering what had gotten into him as they entered the tent quietly. The others where already fast asleep.

Noct let go of her hand and layed down in one of the corners of the tent, his back towards her. Looking around once more, Ai went next to him, keeping her distance like before and closed her eyes. A little rustling behind her before she heard a quiet, "Good night Ai.", dangerously close to her. Biting her lips, she smiled before she whispered, "Good night Noct.".

The first one to wake up the next morning was Gladio. He got up, half asleep, almost falling over a sprawled out Prompto. Grumbling he gave him a little kick to the side, which was rewarded with much more grumbling from the blonde. Shortly after Gladio, Ignis followed. Carefully and with much more ease he made his way outside. "Good morning.", he greeted once he saw Gladio, "Coffee?". The brunette looked up, nodding his head, "Morning Iggy. Coffee sounds good.".

Adjusting his clothes, Ignis began the breakfast preparations. Gladio, sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book, decided it was time for conversation, "Did you see?". An amused smile played around the light brunettes lips. "Soon as his marriage gets canceled he goes around hugging another woman in his sleep.", Gladio laughed, shaking his head.

Meanwhile inside the tent, a certain blonde had finally woken up. Sitting up, holding his aching side, he looked around. His eyes stopped when he saw the two ravenettes in the corner, still sleeping. The Prince arms wrapped around the young woman from behind her, his face buried in her hair. A grin forming on his face, he silently got up, getting his camera ready. "Would be a shame to miss this one.", he whispered as he carefully got closer.

Bringing the camera up to take the shot, his grin getting even bigger. He took a few shots, just to be sure. Prompto was about to put the camera down when he finally saw a pair of pale blue eyes glaring at him. "Morning buddy.", waving at his best friend with a grin, he decided to get out of here quickly was a good idea. "I'll kill you.", was the last thing he heard before he stumbled out of the tent, looking for a good place to hide.

"Who are we killing?", came the sleepy question from a woman that had no idea what was going on. Not fully awake she turned around in Noct's arms, burying her face against his chest. He smiled, holding back a laugh. Look who's getting comfortable, well, he wouldn't complain. In fact, he wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Slowly Ai got to her senses. And when the familiar scent of lemons and something sweet hit her nose she knew what was going on. Opening her eyes wide she was about to get up, only to be held back by a pair of arms around her. "Changing your mind so quickly?", he asked teasingly, "You looked quite comfortable though.". Blushing, she hid her face against his chest.

That's when Noct couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing. Ai looked up at him, pouting a little, before she started to pinch him. "Ouch, hey, stop it.", he let go of her, rolling into safety. Finally free she sat up, rearranging her clothes, not saying a word while hiding her red face from him. What a way to wake up, though she didn't mind to be honest. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

The Prince finally got up. With a few brushes of his hands over his clothes he was ready. "Anyway.", he said walking in front of her, only to crouch down and look at her. "Morning Ai.", he smiled, before he got up and left the tent. Leaving a very red, but very happy Aidin behind.

"Morning Specs, Gladio. You didn't see Prompto by any chance?", was the first thing the two older men sitting around the campfire got asked. Both of them grinning and smiling, shaking their heads. "Morning, did you sleep well your Highness?", the brunette asked cheekily. Clearing his throat, turning a light shade of red, he walked past them, "Gonna look for Prom.".

After Aidin had come out and greeted everyone good morning, Ignis served breakfast. While they were eating she noticed Noct glaring at Prompto from time to time, the blonde only grinning at his best friend in return. Ai sighed, she did not want to know what happened again. As they talked about possible outcomes from the meeting with the Marshal, the blonde suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, how'd you get up there yesterday Ai?", he asked, causing her to almost choke on a piece of toast. Suddenly all attention was on her, "Honestly, I have no idea.". "You didn't fly up there that's for sure.", Gladio said sarcastically. "Obviously not, though it's certainly interesting. Might I ask what happened before you found yourself up on that ledge?", Specs asked, his interest spiked.

Aidin put her plate down and thought about it for a second. "There was an MT aiming for Noct who didn't notice. So I went and threw my blade at it, next thing I know I was up there my blade stuck in it's chest.", she recollected slowly, thinking carefully. "Did you feel like you got pulled through a tube or something?", the Prince asked, chewing on his toast without a care.

She nodded, "Yea, and it was cold for a second.". He shrugged his shoulders, "That's a warp strike if you ask me.". Everyone looked at him with open mouths. "Can't be, only the Glaives and you can do that Noct.", Prom was the first to speak up. "And even though the Glaives can do it, it burns them. I saw some of em cough up ash after warp striking.", Gladio followed, having witnessed the Glaives training more than once.

"I mean, there's a way to find out, right?", the ravenette said as he got up and took Ai's hand, pulling her along. "Where are we going?", she asked, finally catching up with him. "We'll find out if you can warp strike.", was the simple answer as he stopped in the middle of the open field. Holding out his hand the Engine blade appeared in it. He started to look around.

"Noct, it's not like I know what I did there yesterday. How am I supposed to do something I don't know how to do in the first place?", Ai asked nervously, while she summoned her own blade. Finally he found a rock, not too big, not too small for a test. "Just focus on the point you're goin' to hit and don't think about it too much. If you did it once, you can do it again.", he explained the best he could, before he turned around.

"Alright, follow me.", was the last thing he said before he threw his blade, leaving the familiar blue trail behind, only to appear on top of the rock. "Follow me he says...", I mumbled to herself as she looked at him. Taking a few deep breaths she concentrated on the point of the rock she was going to hit. One last look and then she threw the blade into it.

The still strange cold feeling from the day before hit her as she was pulled off her feet, only to hit the rock rather hard a few seconds later, "Ow..". Laughing, the Prince came over to help her up, "Well, a little sloppy still, but better than my first try.". "Not funny..", she said getting up and picking her blade off the ground. "I'm saying you did good...", he mumbled, which made her smile.

The rest of them came running over as they were getting down. "Did you really just..?", the blonde asked in disbelieve. "Yea she did. You saw, right?", Noctis asked turning towards Ignis and Gladio. "And you're feeling ok? No burning? No coughing up ash?", the brunette asked to make sure. Ai shook her head, "Nothing of the sorts. A little dizzy maybe, but nothing else.". Ignis studied her for a few seconds, furrowing his eyebrows, "We should talk to the Marshal about this. He is our best bet at this point.".

They all went back to clean up the campsite. Prompto was asking Ai all sorts of questions, when he asked her to teach him she had to laugh, "Prom, I have no idea why I can do it. I'm still not sure how it even works.". "That's so unfair, you and Noct get to do all the cool stuff and I'm stuck with this piece of metal.", he pointed at his gun. "Don't say that. You passed the test for the Kingsguard with that piece of metal. Can't be that bad, right?", she smiled before she went to carry the groceries back to the car. Leaving a smiling, and a little proud looking, Prompto behind.

"Why wont you guys let me drive? I promise to be more careful than the last time.", the blonde begged them for the tenth time as they where on their way back towards the car. "I simple don't trust you driving the Regalia while the Empire is looking for us.", Ignis said again, trying to explain his concern over and over again. Aidin, Noct and Gladio rolled their eyes, it was getting annoying.

Once they got into the car, Ignis turned around, "Everything in order?". They all smiled, he always asked that. "Yes!", came from everyone, as he turned around and smiled. "Next stop, Prairie Outpost.", Prompto announced and the Regalia set into motion.

 _ **AN:**_ _Hello once again,_

 _I know it's been a while and I know I said in a week or so...I'm sorry? ^^"_

 _Been really busy lately, had to get some stuff done before next month. I'll explain why in a later chapter. :D_

 _I hope you enjoy this part, personally I had a lot of fun writing it._

 _As you might be able to tell, I tend to switch moods a lot throughout a chapter. If you feel like it, I would like to know if you like it or not.  
So leave a review or shot me a message if that's more comfortable for you._

 _Aaanyway, I'm talking too much._

 _Hope you enjoyed this one. A big, big thank you too all the people who followed and favored the story this time around. Lots of love from me to you_

 _See you in the next one ^_^_


	8. Some things are hard to say

The rest of the drive didn't take long. As the sun was slowly growing brighter and the air was getting hotter, they reached the Outpost. Ignis pulled over to the side of the dirt road that had lead them here. One by one they slowly got out of the car, looking around. There were a bunch of people here, some sitting by a makeshift cooking station inside what looked like ruins of a former stone shed, others working to fix things here and there.

As they walked up to the mostly intact wooden shed, they caught the first glimpses of what looked like weathered electronics lining the insides of it. _"This must be the outpost Cid mentioned."_ , at Ignis words, Ai had to bite back another captain obvious comment. _"It looks like a hub for hunters."_ , even Gladio sounded surprised saying it. _"Only you would know things like that..."_ , Aidin said quietly before she got interrupted by Prompto, _"Maybe they know something."_.

Upon walking inside, Ai grimaced. If this was what people had to work with outside of the Crown City, she was surprised that anyone choose to stay out here. To say the equipment was weathered would be nice. It was simply old and long outdated, no wonder they had such problems with their phones the first few days. Looking around a little more all of it seemed to be powered by portable generators. She sighed, so this was life now.

Following the guys, they approached a woman and Aidin was sure she'd seen her somewhere before. Once the woman saw Noctis, she knelt before him, _"Your Highness, I'm glad you're safe."_ , and Ai noticed, she certainly looked relieved. Before she could even get back up the big guy interrupted her, _"Monica! Where're all theothers?"_. That's when it dawned on Aidin, this was Monica Elshett! Member of the Crownsguard, under direct orders of the late Kings shield, Clarus Amicitia.

 _"Most of the Crownsguard didn't make it."_ , her expression turned sad as she said that and they all knew what that meant, _"It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city."_. _"Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum."_ , she continued, looking at the floor in front of her. So when Clarus had a feeling things wouldn't end well he had ordered them to take care of Iris and get her out of the city, staying behind to protect his King. Ai smiled sadly, these stubborn old men.

Gladio couldn't look at her, but nodded, _"I owe you guys big time."_ , and with that he walked out the back of the shed. Aidin looked after him, maybe they should give him a moment. Her and Noct had been grieving their fathers, but the big guy? Him and Ignis had tried to keep them on track, to not lose focus after they had heard the news. But she doubted that it didn't affect him at all, even if he didn't show it. And on top of that, he was from one day to the other faced with a lot more responsibility. The new shield of the new King.

After a while Monica spoke up again, _"You should head to the royal tomb. The Marshal awaits."_. Noct gave her a nod and walked past her, following Gladio. Ai thanked her and went to pick up Prom and Specs who had waited outside. When they were all gathered, the march began, with the brunette explaining to the other two where they were going. Looking around as they walked along the dirt road, Ai smiled sadly. In any other situation she would have enjoyed this, probably joked around with her friends only to get scolded by Ignis. But right now she was nervous.

Why did he want to meet them at a royal tomb? What would Cor tell them? Would he even tell them anything? She sighed, no matter what, they had to ask him. It was only fair they knew what happened, right? Gladio mumbling something behind them brought her back out of her thoughts, _"Can't keep up with this guy."_. It seemed the guys were tired of the silence, since Prompto continued, _"First the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the royal tomb?"_ , he asked confused. _"His nickname should have been 'Cor the Restless'.",_ Specs joked, almost making her laugh, _"Somehow not as catchy as 'Cor the Immortal'."_ , Gladio added. It made her smile. They tried to lighten the mood.

 _"Well, fortune favours the bold."_ , was the next thing she heard, as Noctis added dryly into the conversation, leaving the blonde to sound rather confused. She looked at the ravenette next to her, he was looking ahead as they walked on. Ai wished she knew what was going on in his head right now. After the conversation had died down they took a left and went up a slight incline, turning around a bend they were greeted by the sight of two stone pillars. Quietly they walked up towards it and through, only to see stairs. Upon climbing them, Ai took a shaky breath. _"We're here."_ , captain obvious announced again. Well she could see that, though she never had seen one before, it was clear that this was indeed not a normal tomb. It looked like it had been taken care of surprisingly well. _"Let's go in and find the Marshal."_ , and with Gladios words, Noct walked up to the entrance and opened it.

As they slowly made their way inside and could finally see, Aidin looked around. The walls where lined with statues, all of them holding shields to their right, except for one. The one right in the middle of the wall stood there, hands folded in front looking right at the center of the room. There was what she would have described as a sort of sarcophagus, but she inwardly hoped it to be only a statue of whoever this former ruler of Lucis might have been. This former King laid there, eyes closed, depicted in armour, holding a sword. Which again, looked surprisingly well taken care off.

Ignis interrupted her thoughts, _"Marshal."_ , that's when she saw Cor standing just to the side of the 'thing' in the middle of the room. Cor slowly turned around and looked at them as they came to a stop in front of it. _"At last, Your Highness."_ , he addressed Noctis first, which sight, his eyes on the sarcophagus as he spoke, _"Yea, wanna tell me what I'm here for?"_. Cor walked so he stood on the other side of it, raised his hand above it and started talking, _"The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls."_. Raising his other hand, as if he was presenting it to Noct, he continued, _"One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king."_ , letting his hands fall back to his sides once he finished, sternly looking at the ravenette. Noctis looked at him for a moment before he avoided Cor's eyes, _"My duty as king of what?"_ , he asked stubbornly. They all looked at him surprised. Sure Insomnia had fallen, there was no kingdom to rule, but one to take back. Did he not see that?

Cor grimaced and continued, _"Now is not the time to question your calling."_ , he said firmly, but Ai noticed it didn't sound like he was berating him. But all the ravenette did was scoff at that and that was when Cor raised his voice a little, _"A king is sworn to protect his people."_. Noct still didn't looking at Cor or the sarcophagus, rather he was looking at nothing. It took a moment before he spoke up, _"And yet he chose to protect only one prince."_. So that was what this was about, Ai finally understood. _"Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"_ , his voice was shaking as he continued. Cor, who had been walking around, turned towards him and a few steps forward as he raised his voice again, sounding rather angry, _"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you."_.

But it seemed like this was something Noct had been thinking about a lot since it all happened, _"'Entrusted' it to me?"_ , he asked, obviously not believing any of it. His nose scrunched up and he raised his voice, _"Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why..."_ , he slammed his hand at the side of the sarcophagus, before he closed his eyes. His face turned sad, he looked pained all of a sudden and when Aidin looked at the other guys she saw them turning away or looking at the floor. _"Why did he lie to me?"_ , he went on, his voice now quiet, barely audible. No one said anything, and Aidin was about to go up and take his hand when Cor spoke up, _"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king."_ , he continued calmly, _"In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father."_. That's when Noctis started to start sobbing quietly and Aidin had to turn around.

 _"He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."_ , she wondered how Cor could keep his calm at this moment. But as she turned around, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Noct slowly raised his head back up. His voice still shaky, _"Guess he left me no choice."_ , he said sounding bitter.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he looked up, scanning the sarcophagus with an angry expression. And then he raised his hand. The sword in the hand of the king laying there, raised itself up slowly and started to glow. Almost blinding them for a few seconds, when they looked again it was hovering over the sarcophagus before it turned and headed right into Noctis chest.

He stumbled back a few steps and, as Aidin could see now, held his glowing chest, a scheme of the former sword circling around him. Slowly the glow faded together with the sword, and Noct stood there more than a little overwhelmed. _"The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty."_ , Cor said quietly and the ravenettes eyes grew wide in realisation before he went quiet. After a few moments of silence the Marshal explained to them that there were more of these weapons out there, each in different locations and all of them on dangerous ground. So far with the help of the hunters they had found the locations of a few of them, one was supposedly close to here in the Trench. He would accompany them there, not only to help, but to get a measure of Noct's strength. When they asked him about how many there where in total he told them it were 13 and that they where still looking for them with the hunters.

So they went on their way, noticing Imperial airships in the distance, they would have to be careful. Slowly making their way back, Aidin noticed that Noctis was slowly falling a little behind, so she waited for him. _"Hey, something on your mind?"_ , she asked quietly when he didn't seem to notice her after a while. _"Huh? Oh sorry, just, you know, thinking."_ , he trailed off, looking at the ground, his expression turning a little sad. _"Mhm."_ , she answered with a nod, quietly walking alongside him. It took a while but he finally spoke up, _"It's just, this is all a lot to take in right now. And I still have so many questions."_ , he sighed and looked at her, " _And yet we're already on our way to the next tomb."_. Ai took a good look at him and just now she could see how tired he looked. These last few days seemed to have taken their tool on him and she could understand why.

That's when she remembered. She stepped in front of him to stop him and smiled. _"Stay here, I'll be right back.",_ and with that she turned around and ran towards the rest of the group, leaving a rather confused looking Noctis standing there. Once she caught up to them she stopped them, _"We need to talk, now."_ , she said in a serious tone. All of them, including the Marshal, looked at her in surprise. But when she looked at them one by one it dawned on her. If she told them about Noct he would probably never forgive her. Ai was sure he still internally beat himself over the little breakdown he had not long ago back at the tomb. And seeing how awkward most of these guys were when it came to showing their softer sides, it didn't seem to be the best idea now that she thought about it. Suddenly a little embarrassed for sounding so overly demanding when she stopped them she looked to the ground.

 _"Hmm,"_ , came from the Marshal as he looked at her, _"have you guys even rested in the last few days? Looking at her now she seems rather tired and pale. Are you feeling well?"_ , he continued to ask. Surprised herself Aidin looked up at him and shook her head, _"W-what? N-no I'm fine, really."_ , she said quickly. What was he even talking about? Prom came closer to take a look at her, making her take a few steps back, _"You sure? The Marshal is right though, you don't look too good."_ , he sounded concerned. What were they talking about? She was fine, sure there where lots of things on her mind, but she was feeling okay. That's when Ignis smiled slightly and looked at Gladio and Cor, _"Perhaps it may be best we rest for today. You said it was a tunnel if I'm not mistaken Marshal? Since we don't know what awaits us in there, it would be wise to have everyone well prepared and as healthy as can be, no?"_ , he suggested.

After a little discussion, in which Gladio made it clear that he was not happy about it, but could be appeased with the promise of making camp, they had decided to rest for the remainder of the day. _"I'll go and get Noct then."_ , the blonde announced and was about to sprint of when Ai stopped him, _"It's ok, I'll go and get him."_. _"It was me who told him to wait afte rall."_ , she mumbled quietly to herself as she set off. Waiting for them, a little smile played around the Marshal's lips, _"I see, it seems she is keeping her promise well, if a little clumsily."_ , he said quietly, thought the other three had heard him. Ignis and Gladio did their best to hide their amusement, while Prompto looked at them confused, _"Uh, I think I'm missing something here."_. Iggy patted him on the shoulder, but said nothing.

Aidin in the meanwhile had went back to where she left Noctis waiting, to find him sitting against the rocks, throwing small pebbles around out of boredom. When she told him that they had decided to rest for the day, he looked at her confused. He got up, _"I mean, I'm fine with that, but how did you get them to agree?"_ , he asked as they continued to catch up with the others. Ai sighed, almost pouting a little, _"Apparently I look very sick. So sick that it's not save to go into the tunnels."_. Hearing her he stopped, making her do the same and turn towards him. Noct came closer and bent down a little, scanning her face. His face only a few inches away from hers, she pulled back a little, her eyes darting towards the ground.

Too close, his face was too close. The last time they were that close was a few years ago when they had to play that stupid game. Thinking back to that moment, she could almost immediately feel her cheeks burning. No, no, no, stop it, not good. Ai took a few steps back, " _I'm fine, could you all just stop worrying?"_ , she said as she turned around and continued walking. Noct laughed to himself before he caught up with her again. _"I don't know, you look a little flushed. Fever or a sunburn maybe?"_ , he said with a slight grin he couldn't hold back. _"I'm fine. Come on the others are waiting."_ , she said loudly and started to run back. Looking after her, Noctis laughed and shook his head before he fell into a sprint to catch up with her.

When they reached the others, they continued back towards the Outpost, Cor had assured them that there was a heaven next to it. Once they were back, they started to gather all the stuff from the Regalia and went to set up camp. Prompto, who was helping Gladio set up the tent, suddenly sighed, _"It's going to be pretty cramped tonight with six people."_ , he looked at Aidin and Noctis setting up the chairs, _"Even with those two cuddling."_. " _Prom!"_ , Ai protested and looked from him to Cor, who had taken it upon himself to start the fire, but it seemed like he didn't hear it, thankfully. Noct on the other hand immediately let go of the chair he was holding and ran at his best friend. The blonde let go of the corner of the tent he was holding down for the brunette to attach to the ground and ran the opposite direction.

Ignis looked at them sighing as they continued their chase around the camp, Gladio shouting at Prompto for letting go so suddenly as he watched. Setting the last chair up, the one that Noctis had just abandoned, Ai sat down and laughed as she watched them. It was nice seeing things like this after all that happened. Prompto had been too quiet, Iggy had been more serious than he already was, and well Gladio, he needed time. But most of all, Noct needed this. She didn't know what exactly went on in his head, but from what she had heard today it was a lot. He blamed his father for many things and at the same time he regretted so many more. It was good that he got a little distraction. They all knew that things would get much more difficult from now on. But moments like this showed them that, whatever happened, they at least had each other.

The rest of the day continued without any bigger things happening. At some point Noctis had finally caught Prompto, keeping him in a headlock, ruffling his hair from time to time, while he said some things she couldn't hear. But it looked like he was satisfied with the punishment as he let him go and the blonde complained about his hair being messed up over and over again. At some point they had settled down and started to play some King's Knight, Gladio having a conversation with Cor, while Ai had offered to help prepare dinner with Ignis. After a dinner of burly bean stew, which had been a little spicy for Aidin's taste, they all went into different conversations. From which she wandered off at one point, when Iggy started to lecture Prom and Noct on driving. She sat down on the edge of the heaven, her feet dangling at the side as she looked out into the now dark fields of Leide.

 _"He'd be sad to see you like this."_ , Cor suddenly interrupted the quiet. It took her a few seconds to process what he meant, then a sad smile formed on her face. _"So he didn't leave."_ , she said quietly, looking up at the stars. They were so much brighter out here. _"I'm sorry."_ , was all he said, still standing somewhere behind her, but she didn't mind. She knew him for a while now, Cor had always been a very composed person no matter what happened. She shook her head, _"It's ok, it's what he wanted. He and Uncle Regis knew what would happen and left us to take care of it, right?"_ , she went on, even though she knew it wasn't okay. She would miss his lectures when she stayed up late, she would miss his laugh whenever she was being clumsy and embarrassed, but most of all she would miss him just being there. She would miss her dad for the rest of her live.

Tears started falling as she thought about it, even as she tried hard to hold them back. He'd always been so stubborn, ever since she could remember, but at the same time he was kind. So unbelievably kind to everyone, trying to do everything whenever someone asked him for help. She should have known on the day they left Insomnia. She should have known from his words and the way he had hugged her that this was the last time they would see each other. He never said or did things like that. He wasn't one to show his affection through words. He did it through actions, he always had. When her fear of the darkness became clear, he left the light on, checking on her throughout the night. She knew he did, she had caught him more than once, but never said anything. When she went out and came home late, he would still be up waiting for her, making sure she was home save. He never said it, it was always a good show or movie he wanted to finish before going to bed, but she knew it wasn't. Little things like that were his way of showing that he loved his daughter.

She desperately tried to dry the tears off her face, but they just wouldn't stop. After a while she heard him come closer and felt a hand awkwardly patting her shoulder, before it came to rest there. _"Just remember what he told you and keep your promise even when it might seem hard in the days to come. His Majesty is stubborn, reckless and too overconfident.",_ Cor told her quietly, not sounding rude or like he was trying to lecture her, it felt more like he knew what he was talking about all too well. Aidin swallowed down the lump that had built in her throat and nodded without saying a word, knowing full well how shaky her voice would be. _"You are more important in all of this than you might think. Take care, both of you."_ , and with that the hand disappeared from her shoulder and she heard him walking away. When she turned around ready to shout after him, wanting to know what he meant, she was instead greeted by a pair of pale blue eyes looking at her questioning.

She turned around immediately, trying to hide her tear stained face from him. He had enough to worry about, she didn't need to add onto that. She heard him come closer, before he sat down to her right. Ai glanced at him and saw that he was looking out into the fields when he asked, _"What was all that about?"_. She didn't look at him and tried to wipe her face so he didn't see it, _"What are you talking about?"_. Noctis leaned back on his hands a little and looked at her, " _That whole thing about keeping your promise. What promise? Why is it hard to keep? Why is no one ever telling me what's going on?"_ , he asked, almost sounding angry. Aidin looked at him and shook her head, " _It's nothing, really. Nothing you have to worry about at least."_ , she explained, her voice still betraying her as she continued, " _Just-just a promise I made with my dad before we left."_.

His expression changed from slightly angry to sorry, " _I...sorry. Shouldn't have said it like that."_ , he said quietly, but she looked at him and smiled slightly, _"It's ok Noct, you didn't know."_. After that they sat in silence for a while, just looking out at the fields, spotting daemons here and there from time to time, until she looked at him. " _It's nice to see that you're looking better."_ , she smiled as she looked back up into the sky. Noct raised his eyebrows in question as he looked at her, _"Looking better? I thought you were the one everyone was concerned about."_. Ai just shrugged her shoulders to that, _"Well, guess we both looked pretty tired then. I'm just happy you got some rest either way."_. The ravenette went back so he was sitting properly and looked at the other curiously, " _Wait, you were worried about me?"_ , he sounded slightly amused. She looked back at him, _"I don't see what's so funny about that. I admit that you always look tired, but not like earlier."_ , she was getting angry at the fact that he seemed to take this so lightly, _"You looked like you were about ready to quit all of it and just run off the next chance you got."_.

Now it was Noctis turn to look up into the sky, a smile still playing around his lips, he nodded slowly, _"I just thought it was cute...but yea, I was close to that."_. Aidin looked at him not sure how to react, be embarrassed or shocked. He looked back at her and smiled, _"Don't worry, I'm not gonna run away. I was considering it after the tomb, but when we got here and everyone worked together..."_ , he went silent for a moment before he continued, _"When Prom tries to tease us, Specs makes dinner and Gladio gets all excited to make camp. I'd miss that. It would get kinda boring without all of you around."_. Ai looked down, a little embarrassed that she had thought he would just up and went so easily, but then she smiled slightly and gave him a little nod, _"Yea, I know what you mean."_.

Still smiling Noct slid a little closer and put his arm around her, making her lean into him, her head dropping onto his shoulder, _"And...I think..."_ , he started slowly, barely more than a whisper, _"I think...not being able to see you would hurt me even more on top of all of this."_. Ai slowly raised her head to look at him. He took a deep breath, still smiling while he looked up at the stars, _"Huh, some things are really hard to say, you know."_ , he looked back at her, _"And I'm not the best at talking as it is so. . ."_ , he gently pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and let it happen. Carefully, almost scared, he started to move them against hers. Just like him, she slowly started to respond, moving her lips against his. When he was sure she didn't shy away he pulled her closer, raising his free hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly, his thump tracing her cheekbone. When he felt her hand sneak around his back, Noct got a little more confident, opening his mouth a little to let the tip of his tongue poke her lips. And as he suddenly felt them part and the gesture was returned, he smiled, before they both got lost in it.

 _ **AN:**_ _Hey guys...funny seeing you here. Been a while, huh? ^^"_

 _I mean I could go on about live and blah blah blah, but who wants to read that?_

 _So, here you go after 5 (Oh god) months without anything you get chapter 8._

 _At this rate this might become a lifetime project...just kidding.  
I plan on writing more again, because I had so much fun working on this. _

_And thanks to all the Final Fantasy soundtracks keeping me company._

 _Dewdrops of Dawn actually helped me a lot to get through the last scene._

 _And thank you to all the kind people out there, who keep favouring the story. You are actually the ones that motivated me the most to keep going. 3_

 _Anyway, if you still feel up to it, leave me a comment or shoot me a message_.

 _Favourite and you are even allowed to follow me, if you like...I mean you don't have to._

 _So then, till the next chapter. No promises this time. ^.-_


	9. Whispered Words

_Whispered Words_

He pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against hers carefully, his pale blue eyes looking for her warm brown. His arm still holding her close, not wanting to let go just yet. This kiss had been nothing like the quick peck on the lips they shared back when they were fourteen. This one was so much more intimate, longing, loving, almost as if they both had waited an eternity for it. He made a silent promise for himself that he would not wait another six years.

When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled at her. Neither of them said anything, instead he continued to gently caress her flushed cheek. Just a few days ago he hadn't dared to hope for this to happen, he thought he didn't have a choice at all. He was on his way to get married, a political marriage, not out of love. He liked Luna, he really did, she was a dear friend to him, a sister almost, but that was all that he ever felt for her.

And then there was this girl he had known since he could think. A childhood friend, one of his best friends for many years, who seemed to know him better sometimes than he did himself. Who, without him realizing it, had become so much more than that. And then when he finally realized it, when he finally knew what he wanted, the chance to decide for himself was taken from him. But now, here he was, holding her. For once he had been given the chance to choose for himself, and he made his choice.

Thinking back on all of this, he softly placed another kiss on her lips. Just a peck, before he let his hand slide from her cheek to let it take hold of hers. He knew that they would have to let go of each other soon, but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He wasn't ready to face the harsh reality again. He wanted to be himself, just for a few more minutes. Not the Crown Prince, not his Majesty, simply Noctis. He closed his eyes. Just a little longer.

When she saw him close his eyes, she smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder again, burying her face in his neck. Just a few days ago she wouldn't have dreamed this would ever happen. Even when he had kissed her just moments ago, she was sure it was her imagination running wild. But when she had realized it wasn't, so many emotions ran through her at once. The most prominent one was fear. That he was just acting out of impulse, that he would push her away once he realized what they were doing.

But when he pulled her closer and held onto her, the fear was gone. Relief, bliss, happiness and longing taking over. That's when she put her arm around him as well, wanting to hold him, making sure that she wasn't just imagining it. After the last few days, she didn't think she could take it if was just her mind playing tricks on her, or if he would come to regret it. But the kiss ended, and he didn't let go. Even now they were still holding onto each other.

Yet she still wasn't sure what this meant for them. She shared his sentiment, some things were hard to say as he had pointed out. So instead of saying it, he showed her. And she hoped that she had shown him that she felt the same. But again, what did it mean for them? Just a few days ago, he was on his way to get married to Luna. Yes the marriage was cancelled, but just because everyone assumed them to be dead. So, what would happen if they found out that they were indeed alive?

Would he still follow through and marry her? Was this just a distraction from everything for him? No that wasn't like him. In fact, now that she thought about it, she'd never seen him with a girl before. Then again, most of them just liked him because he was the Crown Prince. Noct could be an idiot, but he wasn't that dumb. She sighed and closed her eyes, what was she doing? Instead of enjoying the moment she sat here, rambling in her head.

She still didn't have an answer though, but that could wait for now. They would have to talk about it at some point, she figured. For now she decided to just enjoy being with him. To share a little bit of happiness, before reality would crash down on them again. So she cuddled into him, entwined her fingers with his, before she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

All of this did not go unnoticed by the group still sitting around the campfire. While Ignis was sipping on a can of ebony, Gladio was deep into conversation with Cor. So, having nothing to do, Prompto was looking at the pictures he had taken over the last few days. And some of them made him wonder. Like the one he had taken of Noct when they first made camp. At the time he had taken it, he had felt bad for his friend, so he teased him about it.

But now that he looked at it again, he wondered. Could this actually be a thing? Now that this whole marriage thing was cancelled. He put the camera down and nodded to himself. If Noct would be man enough to actually say something for once, he was sure that it could be. Then again, those two had been dancing around each other for a while now. Literally everyone knew, except for those two.

Maybe he should talk to him about it? Not a bad idea he figured and got up to look for his best friend. But as soon as he got up his search was done. There he was sitting at the side of the heaven, not alone though, and certainly not in the need of any help from him. Prom's mouth hung wide open, before he sat down again and looked at Ignis. The light brunette looked at him, one eyebrow raised in question, "What is it? Did you suddenly forget how to speak?".

The blonde shook his head, finally closing his mouth, "I...they...", he croaked as Ignis was getting impatient. Now with his interest peaked Gladio looked at them in question, "What's goin' on? He finally lost it?", pointing at Prompto. "I think he is trying to tell us something, not sure.", Iggy answered the brunettes question. Finally something clicked in the blondes head and he pointed in the direction where he had just witnessed something he thought he wouldn't see in a thousand years, "Look!".

All of their heads turned around, Cor included. Ignis almost spit out his coffee, before he turned his head back. Manners, he reminded himself. It wasn't polite to stare. "'Bout time. Took them long enough." Gladio said, grinning before he turned away as well. No reaction from the Marshal, though Prompto could've sworn that he saw the tiniest hint of a smile. "What? After all the time we had to watch those two being dense enough to not realize it, we're just going to ignore it?", he almost screamed, his voice cracking.

Gladio looked at the two again before he answered him, "So what? You wanna go over and congratulate them?", he grinned, "Really? Makes me wonder who is more dense.". The blonde looked at him a little hurt, "Wow, no need to be so mean big guy.", he slumped back in his chair, pouting, "Guess that can wait till tomorrow.", he said quietly, making them laugh. "By the way, what are we going to do about the tent? I mean, fours guys and a girl is usually already cramped enough.", he asked after a while.

"Guess you'll just have to deal with it for one night.", the brunette said dryly. "Right, says the one taking up the most space.", Prom shot back this time, "For real, what are we gonna do?". "If I may suggest something?", Ignis joined in, "There seems to be a camper van at the Outpost. I figured his Majesty might prefer that, seeing how he is not too fond of the tent.", he looked at Gladio and Cor. Both of them gave it some thought and nodded, "Should be ok, it's close enough, should anything happen.", the brunette agreed.

"Great, so the tent will be guys only tonight.", the blonde declared and got up. The others looked at him confused, before Gladio asked, "What about Aidin? You gonna let her sleep outside or what?". Now it was Prompto's turn to laugh, "Who's the dense one now? Look at them, you think he's gonna leave her to sleep in the tent with us? Funny.", he laughed, and with that he excused himself and went in for the night. Gladio looked at Ignis for help, but the light brunette just shrugged his shoulders, "Even I can not argue with that.".

As the night went on everyone, but Ignis had turned in for the night, and, well, Noctis and Aidin. The two where still sitting there and the light brunette wondered if they had fallen asleep by now. With his can of ebony empty and the fire slowly dying, he had to admit his eyes were getting heavy. To be honest, he could have just turned in for the night and let them figure things out themselves, but again his manners forbid him from doing so.

He turned around and looked at them, everything inside him screaming to not interrupt, but then again he had to do something. With a heavy sigh he got up, straightened out his jacket and carefully made his way over to the pair. Once close enough that he was sure they could hear him he made himself known with a court little cough. He certainly didn't expect them to jump like that, immediately they sat further apart, though the ravenette didn't drop his arm that was wrapped around her back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt.", Ignis started a little awkward, "But it seems everyone has turned in for the night and seeing as it is getting late, I thought you should as well.". Noctis looked confused when he saw then at the empty campfire behind Specs, "Didn't notice how much time already passed.", he said quietly, almost sounding a little embarrassed. The light brunette held back a laugh and nodded, "I thought it be best to let you know that we discussed the sleeping arrangement earlier.".

They both turned around a little to look at him, "Since you don't seem to enjoy camping very much, I suggested you take the camper van at the Outpost for the night. The others know of it and agreed to it.", Ignis was kind enough to let them know. "And,", he continued with a little grin, "as your friend was kind enough to point out, the tent would be 'guys only' for the night.". Once he had finish, Aidin turned red in seconds.

He laughed at that and looked at the other ravenette, bending down a little, "This is by no means a free pass for any funny business, Your Majesty.", he whispered before turning around to hide his amusement and be on his way to the tent. Noct looked after him for a few seconds, before he finally turned a light shade of red, "What the...Ignis!", he shouted after him, but his Adviser was already halfway into the tent and didn't look like he felt the need to turn around again.

Ai looked at him in question once Ignis was gone, "What did he say?". He looked at her, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, till he shook his head, "Nothing important, let's-let's just get some sleep.", he said before he stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. She wondered if she should keep pressing, but decided against it for now. Instead she took his hand, and she soon learned that he wouldn't let go. Like that they walked across the heaven, down towards the camper.

Noctis opened the door and stepped in first, looking around. A small stove, a sink, fridge and a little bench were the only thing in here. Then two curtains, one to the right and one to the left. He made room for her to follow him inside and took a peek behind the curtain to his left. Some closets, a bigger door and a little further a bed. Letting got of the curtain he gestured for her to look behind the other one. Again, closets and another bed, well simple enough he figured.

"So, which side? Left or right?", she asked him, most likely having seen the other side when he looked at it. The ravenette scratched the back of his head, "I..um..the-the left side looks bigger so...", he stuttered damn Ignis for putting weird thoughts in his head like that. Aidin folded her eyebrows at his reaction, "Ok, care to explain what's gotten into you all of a sudden?", now she really was curious what Specs had said for him to be like this.

His face turned a light shade of red again, as he tried to avoid her eyes, "Told you, it's nothing. He's just weird sometimes, that's all.", full sentences, way to go Noct. She looked at him for a few seconds, then she started laughing. He looked at her again, confused to say the least, "I...what's funny about that?". She shook her head, while he waited for her to calm down. When she was able to talk again, she still had a big smile on her face, "First off, when is he not weird?".

Thinking about it for a second, he had to admit, she had a point. But that didn't answer his question. She came a little closer before she continued, "Second, I really want to know what he said to get you all flustered like that. It looks like he just knocked all the confidence from earlier out of you. You're even turning red.", she said before she placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling up at him.

Noctis looked at her, blinking once, twice, then he took her hands from his cheeks and sighed, "You don't wanna know, really.", he said, almost pleading with her, "Let's just sleep, I'm actually tired.", he added, quickly opening the curtain closest to him on the left. But, holding onto his hand, she stopped him, "I'm not an expert, but I think we should close the door and lock it, right?", she sounded amused as she turned around to do exactly that.

Noct sighed again, Ignis would have to pay for this, one way or the other. Finally he pulled her along to the back of the van, towards the bed. With Specs words still fresh in his head, this was really awkward. He stood there looking at the bed for a while before he shook his head. This wasn't the first time they'd be sleeping next to each other and they weren't little kids any more. So what if some 'funny business' happened?

He shook his head again, what was he even thinking? He felt a smaller hand squeeze his own softly and turned around to look at her. "If it's uncomfortable for you I'll sleep in the other bed.", she said, barely audible and with a sad undertone. He let go of her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed, annoyed with himself, "It's not your fault. It's what Ignis said earlier. I don't know, it annoys me. And I can't get it out of my head.".

Ai looked at him in silence for a moment, then she sat down next to him. "What did he say? Let's talk about it, maybe that will get rid of it.", she finally said, half curious and half concerned about what the light brunette could have said to make him act like this. Noct took a deep breath, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, "He said...it's not a free pass for any funny business.", there, he said it. A little quiet maybe, but he did. Yet he couldn't look at her.

Aidin looked at him, almost dumbfounded before she felt her cheeks burning. How in the world did Specs even think of that? She took a few deep breaths to clam herself down. She could see how it annoyed Noct to this extend, why he felt so awkward. They kissed and held hands, yes, but did that automatically imply that they had would..do _that_? She shook her head, now she definitely didn't want to know what was going on in their heads.

She sighed and took his hand, "Noct." she tried to make him look at her, it took him a while, but in the end he did, "I'll be honest with you, ok?", she continued quietly. "This...is new to me. I-I never...", she took a deep breath, "never been in a situation like this before, I've never...even held anyone's hand before. Let alone kissed.", she was sure she looked like a tomato by now. "Gods, this is embarrassing. I sound like a teenager again.", she mumbled.

Noctis sat back up and looked at her for a moment, then he smiled, "Same.". A few seconds of silence, was all before they both started laughing. After calming down she gently squeezed his hand and looked at him again, "What I'm trying to say is. I didn't even think that far. So from here on out, let's just take it as it comes our way, if that makes sense?", she really hoped it did. He seemed to study her face for a moment, but eventually gave her a firm nod.

"How 'bout we get some sleep then?", he asked after a while of them just sitting there. "Sounds good.", she agreed and got up, to go around and close the blinds around the van. Noct got rid of his boots and jacket, then took care of the ones around the bed before he lay down. When she came back he had already made himself comfortable on the, he had to admit, rather spacious bed. He watched her take off her boots as well, before she got back up to turn off the lights.

When she came back, she only hesitated for a moment before she crawled on over, laying down next to him. For a while they just stayed like that, looking at each other. When he couldn't take it any more, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Leaving his hand there he grinned at her, "Might as well, since you're going to sneak closer throughout the night anyway.". Ai looked at him, slightly insulted, "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. It's a sleeping habit. Not like I can control it.".

That made him laugh, "Good thing it was me then. Imagine the others waking up like that.". He could feel her shudder almost immediately, before she buried her face in his chest, "No offence, I like the guys as much as you do, but no thank you?". "Good answer.", grinning, he took his other arm and put it under the side of his head. Noct then pulled her even closer and put his leg on top of hers. When she put hers atop his other leg he was finally satisfied, "Now it's comfortable.".

After that it grew silent for a while. Ai was sure he had fallen asleep by now, still she lifted her head a little, placing, what she thought, a sneaky little kiss on his lips. All the more she was surprised when her lips where suddenly captured by his and what started as a sweet little peck turned into another gentle, loving kiss. Much like the one they had shared back at the heaven. When they both had to stop for air, she saw him looking at her.

And again Aidin realized that she didn't know what it really was they had after all. She reached her hand up from her position on his chest and slowly started to caress his cheek, warm brown eyes still locked with pale blue ones. "Noct?", she started, not more than a whisper. "Hm?", he let her know he was listening. Before she could think about it again, it had already left her lips, "What is this?", she could see the confusion in his eyes, "I mean, what are we?".

Her hand still gently caressing his cheek, she saw his eyes moving, as if he was looking for something in hers. She noticed him swallowing hard before he brought his face closer to hers, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't know.", he whispered back, "But, I've known something for a while now.". She was contemplating for a moment to just pull away and go, before he continued, "You've been more than just a friend, or best friend, to me for a long time. It took some time for me to figure it out, but...".

He stopped and looked into her eyes again, he knew he had to say it, "What I'm trying to say is...", he swallowed hard again, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes, "I...", this wasn't working either. He opened them again to look into hers again that's when he saw it, she was about to cry. His arm around her waist tightened, this wasn't what he had tried to do. He knew he had to fix this, now. "I love you.", barely even a whisper, but he was sure she heard it.

The silence that followed was deafening to him, still he kept his eyes locked onto hers. Noct knew it was clumsy at best, he wasn't the best with words, but he even he could understand that sometimes you needed to say things to make them clear. And he had said it, no turning back now. If she didn't feel the same he would have to accept it. Still, her silence almost tore him apart. Really, just one word, or at least a sound from her, he would take it, but not this silence.

Aidin looked at him, she was sure she just heard that, but her brain did not seem to process it at the same rate. All she could do stare back at him and see how his eyes started to shift slowly, uncomfortably. Only when he was about to say something again, did her brain finally get the signal. "I love you too. For a while now. Actually I think it was that stupid game we played back then and...", she didn't get to continue when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, stopping her rambling.

Noctis pulled her into his chest, his hand caressing her back. Her hand on his cheek slid onto the back of his neck, starting to play with the little hair there. This kiss was different, needing, wanting, longing more than anything. He realized that they both had waited for this, wanted for this to happen for so long. He realized how stupid they both were. That all these awkward moments between them, he should have known long ago what it was that caused them.

He still wasn't ready to let this moment pass just yet, so for just a few seconds he let go of her lips. Looking at her, breathing heavily just like him, he smiled before he captured them again. If someone had told him this would happen a few days ago, he would have thought them insane. Inmiddst of all the tragedy and ruin, after all he had lost in such a short time, he had gained something as well. Something he would protect, something he wouldn't let go of.

When their lips parted for the second time for air, he still wasn't content to let it stop. He kept placing little kisses on her lips ever so often. He knew they should probably try to get some sleep, but right now he didn't feel like sleeping. Thinking about it made him laugh, which died down immediately when she pulled her had back to look at him. "What's so funny?", she asked, still nothing more than a whisper, which made him smile.

He shook his head, but explained, "Just thinking, realizing I'm not tired all of a sudden.". She laughed at him, before she buried her face in his chest once again, "We really should though. Won't look to good in front of the Marshal, if His Majesty is the last one to get up.". He just shrugged and gently pressed a kiss on top of her head, "Like I care. I'm always the last one up anyway.". She punched his chest playfully and looked at him again, "Good night Noct.", she smiled. He stole another quick kiss from her, before they both got comfortable again, "Night Ai.".

 **AN:** _So, um...yes it's me again._

 _I honestly can't tell you what's gotten into me, but I felt the need to write this._

 _I was contemplating for about 2 hours if I should, before I started._

 _Well, what you see here is the fluffiest of fluff, followed by fluffer mcfullerston._

 _I...don't really know what to say, other than that I'm happy about this chapter._

 _I had tons of fun writing bad jokes and sprinkling all the sugar on top of it._

 _So, leave a comment, shoot me a message and follow me...not all of them are mandatory._

 _And thank you to the lovely review writers. While I personally am no fan of the whole one line for dialogue, I tried to make the sections smaller for better reading. I hope that helped in a way. Oh and no italics this time, other than me, since I love my italics. :P_

 _Again, till the next chapter, no promises as to when. ^_^_


End file.
